Appartement 18C (FRENCH ver)
by LittleSweeny
Summary: La bande d'EXO vie dans un grand appartement appartenant à Lay. Ici, vous pourrez suivre les états de ces colocataires hors du commun, entre leurs états d'âmes, les sorties à la plage, leurs études ou leur travail [parfois louche.. m'enfin. :3] tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur! /SuLay/ChanBaek/Taoris/Hunhan/Xiuchen/Kaisoo
1. Avant-Goût

**I**

**PDV de Suho **

« Lay, que veux-tu dire ? » je demandais nerveusement tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi.

« Je, uh... » Je regardais Lay qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Un peu de rouge apparut sur son magnifique visage.

« Je t'aime, Suho. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, je t'aime aussi » Je lui souris en retour. Il rit brièvement avant de me fixer. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je faisais l'idiot parce que je ne voulais pas que mes espérances se brisent. J'aimais Lay depuis la première fois qu'il m'avait souris.

« Non... Suho, je t'aime. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ne joue pas avec moi... tu me perturbes. » Lay me sourit faiblement, tandis je me mordillais les lèvres en l'observant. Lay m'avait traîné dans sa chambre dès que nous étions rentrés et nous étions assis par terre.

« Je suis désolé, » je répondis faiblement. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la chaleur qui se diffusait dans mon estomac. Un sourire voulut se former sur mon visage mais je me forçais tout de même au calme.

«-Ay... Tu m'aimes ? » je demandais, n'arrivant pas à le regarder. Je ne pensais pas être aussi timide, je veux dire que d'habitude il l'était plus que moi.

« Oui.. » Il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi. Très près. Je ravalais ma salive, je sentais sa cuisse contre la mienne. Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Tu le sais...Suho ? »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je blanchissais à vue d'œil. Que devrais-je dire ensuite ? J'avais toujours pensé être dans un cas d'amour sans retour...

« Depuis quand ? » demandais-je. Lay gloussa, et je me tordais les mains.

« Bah... Je pense que c'est depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. » Il détourna nerveusement la tête, regardant le mur.

C'était il y a longtemps. Wow. Il m'aimait avant même que l'on se rapproche.

« C'était il y a un millénaire », je marmonnais.

« Suho, est-ce que ça te gênes ? »  
Il se tourna vers moi et passa sa main sur mon bras, au dessus de mon coude. J'observais son visage et l'impossible droiture de sa mâchoire, le petit pont sur son nez, et ses yeux magnifiques, qui étaient assombris par le doute. Je voulu enlever ce doute. J'enlevais sa main de mon bras et il me regarda, alarmé. Je me rapprochais un peu et l'entourait de mes bras.

J'étais tellement heureux que j'en oubliais ce que je faisais. Je serrais un peu plus sa taille et enfouissais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne bougea pas tout d'abord, mais il se détendit : je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait le souffle coupé. Il me serra aussi et je l'embrassais timidement dans le cou, et bien que je n'eus pas fait exprès, je le fis avec la bouche entrouverte. Il frissonna et me repoussa. Je rougis. Je n'avais pas fait exprès.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux, » murmura Lay dans mon oreille. J'en eus la chair de poule. Je venais juste de le serrer dans mes bras, sentir sa douce odeur et la chaleur que j'avais attendu pendant 2 ans.

« Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je le suis aussi. » Je souris à nouveau, me rapprochant de lui. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais..  
« Lay... »

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Suho ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » Je rougis un peu.

« QUOI ? »

**PDV de Baekhyun**

J'étais assis dans la cuisine, en train de boire du chocolat au lait quand je vis Lay traîner un Suho super confus dans sa chambre.

« Ehhhh ? » je gloussais sombrement. Lay ferma la porte derrière lui. Je pouvais entendre leurs voix mais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je finis mon chocolat au lait.

« On dirait qu'il y a des commérages à faire... héhéhéhé, Yahh ! Kai, ramène ton cul ! » murmurais-je assez fort.

Je mis silencieusement ma tasse dans l'évier et me dirigea à pas de loup à la porte de Lay. J'entendis Kai derrière moi et souris. Kai et moi adorons les commérages. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, me poussant en avant.

Je mis ma main sur la poignée et tenta de d'ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je vis Lay et Suho se faire un câlin.

« Muahhahahahahah » m'esclaffais-je silencieusement. Je sentis Kai secoué par le rire derrière moi.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? » dit Suho.

« Ohhhh Suho, qui es-tu quand on est pas là ? Hmmmm ? » je gloussais sournoisement. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte un peu plus, Kai m'arrêta.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais, Kai ? » murmurais-je en me retournant. Sauf que... ce n'était pas Kai.

C'était Chanyeol. Et sa tête était plus près de la mienne que la mesure standard acceptée par la société pour deux hommes.

« Yahh, toi l'horrible petit pervers Bacon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » le souffle de Chanyeol m'arriva droit dans la tête. Je retins mon souffle et tentais de le pousser loin de moi. Pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi fort ? C'était sûrement parce que Chanyeol avait fait foirer mon plan de commérages et que j'étais en colère.

« YAHHH. Tu vois pas ? JE FAIS LA COMMÈRE. Et je pensais que t'étais Kai. » Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Chanyeol.

« C'était celui que tu voulais, ou du moins espérais? » me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

« J'ai pas dis ça, puis on s'en fou ! » je répliquais. Mais pourquoi ça l'énervais à ce point ? Chanyeol m'avait plaqué contre le mur, les deux poignets au dessus de ma tête, contre le mur.

« Y-y-yahhh, Channie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je sentis ma température monter et mon souffle se couper. Les yeux de Chanyeol étaient noirs et il était tellement plus grand que moi...

« Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? » gloussa-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes. » répliqua Chanyeol en se penchant encore plus. Nos têtes étaient à un doigt de distance à peine. J'essayais de me dégager du mur, de me dégager de Chanyeol. J'essayais de me calmer.

« Wowww. Notre Chanyeol est bien imbu de sa personne. Pour t'aimer, faudrait que je sois gay, n'est-ce pas ? » je répondis avec sarcasme.

« C'est pas ça... Je suis pas du tout imbu de moi-même. Je le dis juste parce que j'en suis complètement sûr et que t'es juste un idiot. » Il soupira, lâcha mes bras et commença à partir.

« Yah, Chanyeol ! Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te comprends plus... » J'attrapais son poignet, frustré.

« Tu veux me comprendre ? » demanda Chanyeol en un murmure, en me fixant dans les yeux. Il faisait la moue.  
OK, OK, il était vraiment adorable comme ça. Je l'admets. Mais je pense que tous mes hyungs et donsaengs le sont.

« Oui Chanyeol. Tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi tu te comportes bizarrement avec moi récemment. Je veux comprendre donc explique le moi s'il te plaît. » Je soupirais. Il hocha la tête et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

Je m'assis sur le lit et lui par terre, en tailleur.

« Chanyeol... ? » Je le regardais, inquiet. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.

« Baekhyun, je veux que tu écoutes sérieusement ce que j'ai à te dire. Ne fais pas l'idiot et ne te disputes avec moi pour ça... S'il te plaît. »

Chanyeol me suppliait, et je cédais à sa demande.

« Baekhyun, que penses-tu de moi ? » Chanyeol me regarda.

« Je pense que... »

Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

« Donnes-moi une seconde... »

Il hocha la tête. Après trois minutes de débat intérieur, je me décidais. Pourquoi avais-je pris autant de temps ? Les vrais potes ne réfléchissent pas autant. Enfin bon.

« Bah, t'es un peu mon meilleur ami sur terre. Et je penses que ce sera comme ça pour toujours. »

Je hochais la tête en attendant sa réponse.

« … C'est donc ça ? » Chanyeol me regardait avec cette expression : « -_- »

« Oui... ? »

« BaekHyun.. Il te faut toute ta vie pour que tu puisses cracher le morceau sur la possibilité qu'il y ait de l'amour entre nous ? »

Il paraissait insatisfait. Comme je ne répondais rien, il continua.

« Bon, comme ton cerveau ne marche pas tout seul, on dirait que je vais devoir essayer le plan B. »

Il parut hésitant.

« C'est quoi le plan B ? » demandais-je curieusement.

« Tu veux toujours me comprendre, hein ? »

« Oui ! Fais ce que tu veux, tant que je comprend ! »

Je voulais vraiment qu'il crache le morceau.

« OK, comme ta logique semble être pitoyable... Nous allons essayer... Les... moyens externes. »

« C'est quoi les moyens externes ? » je demandais, confus.

« Je vais juste te toucher un peu, et voir comment tu réagis. » dit brusquement Chanyeol.

« Uhhh, pardon ? » Dans mon fort intérieur je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il puisse avoir ce genre d'idées. Chanyeol allait me toucher ?

« C'est juste pour voir. » justifia-t-il en hésitant, toujours assis sur le parquet de bois de sa chambre.

« Voir si je suis gay? » je finis la phrase à sa place, et il recommença à parler mais je l'arrêtais.

« Écoute, ne perds pas ton temps parce que je suis sûr à 100 % que je ne le suis pas. »

« OK, donc tu n'auras aucun problème à... être testé. » Chanyeol s'obstinait.

« Pas besoin. » Je me levais du lit mais Chanyeol se leva à son tour et utilisa sa force pour me repousser sur le lit.

« Baekhyun si tu es sûr que tu ne vacilleras pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le vérifier. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! En quoi ça a un rapport avec ton comportement avec moi ?! » demandais-je. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait.

« Parce que je t'aime. » Il me fixa. Je toussais, gêné. Mais mon estomac... était chaud et d'autres merdes comme ça.

Je continuais à le regardais en silence.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins essayer ? Est-ce que je peux au moins essayer à 100 %.. comme ça je pourrais le surmonter plus vite, si les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'imagine ? » Chanyeol me regardait avec ses grands yeux ronds et un petite moue toute mignonne.

« Channie-aah.. »Je soupirais. « C'est pour ça que t'étais bizarre ? »

J'en fus surpris moi-même. Je me sentais très calme alors que mon meilleur ami venait de se confesser à moi... Mon meilleur ami mec.

« Oui.. » son regard se déroba.

« J'imagine que... si tu veux vraiment essayer. Je veux pas que tu ailles mal. Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Et si ça peut t'aider. Je ne fais rien faire, donc débrouille toi... avec tes manipulations de moyens extérieurs. Je gloussait à cet adorable nom « scientifique ».

« Merci Bacon. Donc je pense que tu devrais fermer les yeux.. »

**PDV De Lay**

« QUOI ? »  
Je manquais de m'étouffer. Suho m'avait vraiment demandé de coucher avec lui ? Je m'étais plus ou moins confessé... Donc je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais pensé à ces _délicieuses_ jambes autour de ma taille, et à la façon dont ses joues vont virer au pourpre par l'extase quand il _moa-_

« Oh, non non. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Je voulais dire, juste dormir. Pas que je veux pas coucher avec toi, ou que tu ne m'attires pas de ce côté là, parce que tu m'attires vraiment en fait. Je voul- »

Suho s'arrêta et regarda ses pieds en mordant d'une façon adorable sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ahh, tu voulais dire que tu voulais juste dormir dans mes bras. »  
Je le regardais et il rougit encore plus. Je me calmais intérieurement avant que mon cerveau puisse penser à d'autres choses bizarres...

« Yahh.. J'ai jamais dit ça. »  
Suho évitait mon regard. Je gloussais. Bien sûr, des papillons explosaient dans mon estomac et mon cœur battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à Suho.

Il était tellement mignon.

Je le libérais de mon étreinte. J'enlevais mes chaussures et ma veste à capuche. J'avais seulement un t-shirt au col V très décolleté en dessous. J'enlevais la chemise de Suho pour lui, car il était paralysé. J'avalais ma salive lorsque je vis qu'il avait le même t-shirt que moi, révélant ses clavicules douces et laiteuses. Il enleva ses chaussures et je l'emmenais jusqu'au lit. Je montais dedans avec les couvertures, passais le bras sous ma tête et je regardais l'endroit vide en souriant.

« Suho, c'est toi qui m'a demandé ça, donc ne me fais pas attendre. »Je lui souris tandis qu'il grimpait derrière moi. J'étais nerveux et j'avais tendance à être intrépide dans ces cas là. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, face à son dos. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et fermais les yeux.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Suho partagerait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je n'osais même pas espérer pouvoir être celui qui dormirait avec lui. Mais je vis que lui n'était toujours pas détendu. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller. Il se retourna vers moi et je fronçais les sourcils.

« Ça va pas Suho ? » je demande. Il ne répondit pas et poussa gentiment mon épaule,ce qui me surpris. Il posa lui même sa tête sur ma poitrine et une des ses jambes autour d'une des miennes, ce qui me fis stopper de respirer. D'où cette fougue lui venait-il ? Il m'étreignait avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

**PDV De Suho**

Au début, j'étais dos à Lay. Comme j'aime beaucoup ça, j'ai voulu voir son visage et sentir de nouveau ses bras sur mon corps.

Je me suis donc retourné et je le vis, maintenant sa tête sur son coude.

« Ça va pas Suho ? » me demanda-t-il avec des yeux inquiets, les sourcils froncés sur sa magnifique tête. Je le poussais gentiment et me couchais sur sa poitrine, les bras autour de lui. Une autre chose que j'adore avec Lay – ses délicieuses clavicules et épaules. En pensant à ça, je mettais une jambe sur la sienne ce qui le fit brièvement arrêté de respirer, par surprise. Je souris. J'aime Lay.

J'écoutais le souffle de Lay et sentais la chaleur de son corps. Le sommeil m'emporta délicieusement après ça.


	2. Tempête et Nouveaux Locataires

**II**

**PDV De Baekhyun**

Je lui accordais un dernier regard incertain avant de fermer les yeux. Je sentis qu'il se levait.

« Baekhyun-ah, je veux vraiment que tu te détendes, j'ai plus envie de me battre. Laisse ton corps faire ce qu'il veut. » murmura Chanyeol.

Je hochais la tête. Il me toucha. Une main sur mon épaule. OK. Jusque là, ça allait. Je sentis une autre main sur mes hanches et je frissonnais à sa chaleur. J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas sentit.

Attendez... Je me bats, n'est-ce pas ?

J'essayais de ne penser à rien, pour Chanyeol.

Il me poussa doucement, pour que je m'allonge. J'essayais de mon mieux de ne pas penser, bien que je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je pense que j'aimais quand même ça, un peu au moins. Juste un peu... sûrement parce que j'avais froid. Et qu'il était chaud. Je sentis sa main sur ma cuisse, bien qu'elle soit encore recouverte d'un fin bas de pyjama à ce moment là. Je sentis son corps brûlant à côté de moi. Je me tortillais un peu lorsque sa main commença à bouger. Il était vraiment près de ma... ahem... cette chose au bas de mon ventre, et il y avait cet endroit très sensible que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors.

J'émis un faible gémissement et sentis mon estomac se serrer.

Il continua de masser cet endroit là. Et d'autre part, son autre main avait trouvée sa place sous ma chemise, et dessinée de doux cercles sur mon torse. C'était agréable. Je ne vais pas mentir. Je gémis encore une fois et Chanyeol s'arrêta.

« Baekhyun, ouvre les yeux, » souffla-t-il sur mon visage. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et trouvais son nez en face du mien. Si j'avais essayé de mettre quelque chose entre nos nez, ça n'aurait pas marché. Je rougis à cette proximité.

« Chanyeol... le test est fini ? Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? »  
J'avais bredouillé la seconde question sans vraiment y penser. Un regard étrange passa sur le visage de Chanyeol.  
« On n'en a pas encore fini Baekhyun... J'allais faire quelque chose d'autre mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois ensemble, si il doit y en avoir d'autres, se fasse comme ça. » Il rougit un peu.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on... s'embrasse ? Ou au-autre chose ? » je demandais, la voix légèrement tremblante. Il acquiesça et évita mon regard tout en rougissant. C'était tellement...

Mignon.

« Je vais... Je vais le faire. Dis-le moi si tu veux que j'arrête... bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir. » gloussa-t-il.

« D'accord alors, » je fermais les yeux et penchais ma tête.  
Je sentis le corps de Chanyeol bouger un peu vers moi, de façon hésitante.

Je sentis quelque chose de très doux et chaud presser doucement mes lèvres.

Je rougis, c'était étrange d'ailleurs. Au lieu de le rejeter, j'étais étrangement calme, alors que je venais de me faire embrasser par mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami _masculin._

« … Baekhyun ? » appela-t-il. Je ne répondis rien et regardais au loin, essayant de démêler mon esprit.

Est-ce que j'aimais Chanyeol ?

C'était vraiment... Quelqu'un de spécial.

« Baekhyun. » demanda Chanyeol, plus sérieux cette fois.

Je ne dis rien et m'assis. Chanyeol ne bougea pas, paralysé par ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

« Baekhyun, je suis vraiment dé- »

« Shhh, » dis-je. Et je m'assis à l'autre bout du lit, lui tournant le dos.

Je ne croyais pas moi-même que je pouvais faire ça... Mais ça allait résoudre le problème, et c'était consciencieusement ce que je devais faire.

Je me tournais brusquement vers un Chanyeol aux yeux ronds.

Il m'observa tandis que je me rapprochais lentement de lui. Finalement, je le rejoins et pris sa tête entre mes mains. J'essayais de baisser sa tête pour qu'elle rencontre la mienne, et il dut baisser son cou. On avait l'air stupides, comme ça.

Je ris bizarrement et cacha mon visage avec mes mains tout en rougissant. Mon estomac bouillait nerveusement. Toute ma confiance était anéantie.

Soudain, Chanyeol m'attira vers lui et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il passa une main sous ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe jusqu'à sa taille.

« Là.. » dit-il seulement, comme si il m'avait longtemps attendu. Je toussais à l'idée qu'il puisse m'aimer depuis longtemps.

« ...On y va. » marmonnais-je en me réinstallant correctement sur ses genoux. Je mettais mes mains près de sa mâchoire, sans pouvoir soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

Il s'appuya sur le lit, sur les coudes. Je me penchais à mon tour, observant son expression.

Ses yeux se fermèrent avant les miens et j'hésitais un peu sur le putain de truc que je devais faire maintenant.

Je l'embrassais.

Et mes intentions n'étaient plus du tout pures.

Je m'étais dis que la façon agressive devrait effacer ses doutes plus rapidement.

Donc quand Chanyeol glapit, je me dis qu'il n'était pas près pour un baiser de ma magnitude.

Mais je continuais de l'embrasser, malgré ses (faibles) protestations.

En réponse à mon agression, je me retrouvais sans souffle lorsqu'il serra mon corps contre le sien.

Et oui, au final j'aimais ça...  
_Énormément_.

Il domina ensuite le baiser et mes lèvres suivaient ses mouvements, tandis que les pensées de mon cerveau étaient réduite à respirer et suivre la cadence.

L'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de son cou sous mes doigts, le goût de ses lèvres et le bruit de ses fins gémissements étaient trop durs à supporter pour moi.

Il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le matelas et je redressais mes jambes contre lui.

Il continua de m'embrasser agressivement, et j'en perdis la tête. Je le poussais, complètement à bout de souffle.

Je fermais les yeux et ne pus retenir mon sourire, laissant parler mon cœur.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien.

Je sentis une main chaude caresser mon visage et sans ouvrir les yeux, je caressais cette main à mon tour.

« Baekhyun -ah, » souffla Chanyeol au creux de mon oreille.

J'ouvris les yeux et rencontra ses yeux marrons me fixant.

« Pauvre type, » dit-il joyeusement en me regardant.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je en rigolant.

« Tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps. » marmonna-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire et il sourit, les joues cramoisies.

« Chanyeol... TU ES... SO SAPPY* ! » dis-je entre deux fou rires.

_[*Je ne savais pas comment le traduire en fait.. C'est un mélange de Sad (triste) et Happy (heureux) donc vuala. ]_

**PDV De Chanyeol **

Je me levais péniblement, souffrant un peu.  
Comme si je m'étais endormi difficilement.

En plus de ça, je m'étais réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar.

Baekhyun et moi ensemble, ça ne peut pas être un cauchemar.

Mais je me réveillais à cause de ça, et ça faisait chier.

Je gémis en bougeant mon bras, mais il était bloqué par quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et chaud.

J'entrouvris un œil, et vis mon petit Baekhyun qui ronflait.

Quoi ?  
...OH !

Mon corps se réchauffa lorsque je me rappela les événements de la nuit. Baekhyun avait enfin compris ses sentiments pour moi. Il m'avait enfin accepté cette nuit. La chaleur, dans mon estomac s'intensifia et mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'étais son premier mec. Et espérons le... je serai le seul.

Je me tournais et me rapprochais de Baekhyun, ce qui le réveilla, bien que j'avais essayé d'être discret.

« Bonjour Channie, » marmonna-t-il en me souriant.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. » Je souris et embrassais le bout de son nez.

« T'inquiètes » Baekhyun allait se pencher pour m'embrasser mais...

« SALUT LES PD ! »  
Kai se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en rigolant.

Baekhyun paniqua en essayant de couvrir son corps nu avec les couvertures, ce qui me fis rire.

« Salut trou du cul. » répondis-je avec un sourire mesquin.

« Je lui ai trop bien appris à faire la commère » bougonna Baekhyun.  
« BAHHHH. Baekhyun ! Tout le monde dans cet appartement est gay, sauf moi ! Suho et Lay ont dormis ensemble cette nuit. Et toi et Gros Cul êtes ensembles. Et je suis sûr que Lu Han va finir par remarquer que Se Hun lorgne sur lui un jour. Ce qui me laisse... Seul. » se plaignit Kai.

Kai commença à chanter Alone des Sistar, avec la chorégraphie en prime.

« T'as Tao. Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Ouais mais Tao est gay aussi à mon avis. J'en suis sûr. Et je ne suis pas là pour rien, je voulais juste punir Baekhyun ici. Grâce à lui, je n'ai pas pu dormir, » il s'adressa ensuite à Baekhyun.

« Alors vous l'avez fait ? »

« Fais quoi ? » je demandais.

« Tu sais ! Ça commences par un S et finis par un EXE » répondit Kai en roulant des yeux.

Baekhyun était tout rouge.

« Bon, Kai, sors maintenant. »

Le pauvre Baekhyun s'était caché sous les couvertures.

« Ouais ouais je m'en vais. Venez déjeuner. Lay est de bonne humeur et veut qu'on mange tous ensembles. Je vous sauverais pas si vous venez pas. »

Kai s'en alla. Quand la porte fut fermée, Baekhyun émergea des couvertures, la tête couleur pivoine.

« On va déjeuner ? »  
Je pokais son estomac, et il rit.

« OK Channie. »  
Il me sourit.  
Aigoooo, quel doux petit agneau !

**PDV De Lay**

Je préparais toute la nourriture sur la table. J'étais de très bonne humeur ce matin, sûrement car j'avais dormi avec Suho la nuit dernière.

« Alors, à quelle heure vienne les gens qui cherchent un appart' aujourd'hui ? »

Lu Han mâchait une crevette tandis que Se Hun le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Bahhhhh, Je crois qu'il y en 4 aujourd'hui. Un mec viendra à 13:00, un autre à 13:30, un autre à 14:00 et le dernier à 14:30. »

« Je dois partir quelque part à midi donc je ne serais là que vers 13:30. » dit Tao en avalant son déjeuner.

Je sentis la main de Suho sur ma cuisse et rougis un peu.

Nous allions rencontrer d'éventuels locataires car nous avions encore de l'espace libre dans l'appartement, et aussi pour être plus nombreux à faire la fête. Et ça allait aussi aider à régler la facture, car on était tous un peu serré, économiquement.

« Bien, donc vous pourrez tous être là pour les entretiens ? »

« Oui Maman, » répondit Chanyeol en souriant.

« Bon bah mangeons alors » dis-je en avalant un crevette.

_À 13:00_

**PDV De Lu Han**

*Toc toc*  
« J'y vais ! » cria Chanyeol depuis sa chambre. J'étais assis dans le canapé et vis Chanyeol arriver avec des lunettes et un bloc-note. Comme c'était miiignon, Chanyeol voulait jouer à l'agent immobilier. Chanyeol ne portait jamais de lunettes , et n'en avait pas besoin.

Chanyeol ouvrit la porte et un jeune homme maigre avec un chapeau noir entre. Il avait un beau corps et un beau sourire. Je me disais qu'il était très mignon et avait l'air sympa donc je me levais du canapé et allais me présenter.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Jong Dae » nous salua-t-il.

« Ahh, bienvenue Jong Dae-ssi » dit Chanyeol en refermant la porte.

« Merci. » Jong Dae sourit. Est-ce qu'il était Chinois ? On aurait dit en tout cas. En parlant de chinois...

« Tao, t'es en retard ! Tu dois y aller ! Criais-je en Mandarin. Je reportais mon attention sur Jong Dae et Chanyeol. Jong Dae souriait.

« Tu parles Mandarin ? » me demanda-t-il dans la même langue.

Se Hun, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun et Kai entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Oui ! Est-ce que tu as un nom chinois ? Tu es Chinois ? » demandais-je, toujours en Mandarin tandis que les autres nous regardait curieusement.

« Je ne suis pas chinois mais je le parle un peu. Mon nom chinois est Chen. » dit-il en me donnant un petit sourire. Awww, trop chou.

« T'as quel âge ? »

« J'ai 19 ans. » répondit-il.

« Ah, je suis ton hyung, j'ai 21 ans.. Mais soyons amis ! Je veux t'appeler Chen donc tu peux simplement m'appeler Lu Han. »  
Je souris. Les autres se tordaient les doigts et je réalisais que nous avions parlé en chinois durant toute la conversation et que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Se Hun toucha ma jambe et je le regarda.

« Ahhh, désolé, » je souris à tout le monde. « Les gars, voici Chen ! Oh, je veux dire, Jong Dae. »

Se Hun se racla la gorge. Yahhh, pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait près de moi ? Il avait l'air jaloux.

_Eheheheheheheh._

« Donc Jong Dae, pourquoi veux-tu vivre ici ? » demanda Suho tandis que Chanyeol se préparait à noter sur son bloc-notes. Cet enfant, je vous jure ! Il avait l'air d'un arbre avec une voix grave mais en réalité c'était un mignon petit agneau.

« Bah, c'est près de mon université, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis étudiant parmi d'autres, qui veut étudier. » Chen posa ses mains sur son jean noir.

« Oh pardon nous sommes impolis. J'ai oublié de nous présenter. »  
Le regard de Suho semblait dire « Tu vas rester avec nous. ». Aigoooo, notre petit Suho était comme un ange.

Nous nous sommes donc présentés.

« Ahhh, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir si tu veux habiter avec nous Chen Chen.. » dit Kai avec un grand sourire, en papillonnant des yeux. Kai était un petit sauvage, et était familier avec tout le monde. Aah.. Tellement bruyant. Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ?

« Tu vois, »dit-il en nous désignant, « ces quatre là sont gay. »

Lay cracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire. Suho devint rouge tomate. Chanyeol eu un sourire forcé et Baekhyun rougit. Je ris en voyant leurs réactions.

« Bon, il y a aussi Lu Han, » j'ouvris de grands yeux. « et Se Hun qui sont secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne te l'avoueras. » continua Kai, toujours souriant.

« Eeeeh ! » 3 092 rouges différents empourprèrent mes joues. Je pensais que j'avais bien caché mon béguin pour Se Hun. Se Hun ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

« Ça ne me déranges pas. En fait, moi aussi je suis gay donc il y a vraiment pas de problème... Quoi que c'est vraiment dommage que Lu Han ait déjà Se Hun. »

Se Hun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de toiser Chen. Chen se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

« Hey, Chen, t'as un travail ? » dis-je pour changer de sujet. Et c'est Chen qui devînt le plus gêné d'entre nous.

« Je... Oui j'en ai un. » Il rougit et regarda au loin.

« T'es dealer ou un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es bizarre d'un coup ? » demanda Se Hun.

« Eh, Se Hun, c'est pas cool ! » je me tournai vers lui et il roula des yeux.

« Donc, que fais-tu ? »

« Est-ce que c'est bon... Si je vous le dis pas ? Je vous promets que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal. Je ne vous dérangerez pas dans tout les cas... C'est juste que ça sera plus facile si vous ne savez pas. » expliqua Chen en baissant les yeux.

« C'est bon Chen Chen. Soyons amis, OK ? »  
Suho sourit et Lay le regarda, transit d'amour.

« Bon, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir, nous te rappellerons plus tard, OK ? » dit Lay à Chen alors qu'il se levait.

Après Chen, nous avons rencontré un homme appelé Taemin. Il était cool. Très beau. En fait, on a tous louché sur lui. On aurait même dit que notre petit Kai, le seul hétéro pourtant, pouvait remettre en cause sa sexualité après avoir vu Taemin. Taemin était danseur et mannequin, exactement comme Kai. J'aurai même pensé que ce dernier s'intéressait à lui. Le seul qui ne matait pas Taemin était... Mon Sehun. Est-ce qu'il ne regardait que moi ?! Qui sait. J'aimais les contacts de peau et Se Hun m'en donnait pleins. Mais cela ne voulait sûrement rien dire.

Je regardais mon Sehun. Il avait un beau visage, très adorable. Sehun était plus jeune que moi de quelques années mais il était vraiment beaucoup plus sexy. Ses lèvres étaient si rose... et tentantes.

On a rencontré un mec mignon après Taemin : Kyungsoo. Il était assez beau, mais pas mon type. En fait, mon seul type de mec était Sehun.  
Bizarrement Kai était assez silencieux ce jour-là. Peut-être que tout cette homosexualité autour de lui avait finie par le convertir ?

Ensuite, on rencontra la dernière personne de la journée : Kris. Kris était intéressant. Il était très grand et attirant. Il était Chinois mais parlait Anglais, Mandarin, Cantonais et Coréen. Wow. Il était un peu intimidant, mais pas non plus super effrayant. Il semble que je fus le seul à remarquer son charme de téléphone : un petit panda. Il nous demanda si il n'y avait que nous qui vivions ici et nous lui répondîmes que nous étions 8 mais que Tao n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il aussi en retard ?

Après cette journée, nous avons décidé que tous ces gens allaient vivre avec nous. Nous les avons tous appelé pour les tenir au courant. Kris et Chen avait même décidé d'emménager dès le lendemain.

Notre appartement, le 18C, était assez grand pour qu'on y vive à 20... l'immeuble appartenait au père de Lay et nous vivions tous ensemble au dernier étage.

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour faire un petit somme. J'étais super fatigué mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de la pluie dehors.

J'espérais juste qu'il n'y allait pas avoir d'éclair.

Je me retournais dan mon lit. Il pleuvait toujours. Soudainement, la pluie tripla et se transforma en orage.

Le tonnerre secoua notre immeuble et je gémis. Je déteste, déteste, déteste le tonnerre. Depuis que je suis petit je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Je criais à m'en arracher les poumons quand il y avait du tonnerre. En grandissant, j'ai arrêté de pleurer mais je me sens encore vraiment mal durant les orages.

Fait chier.

Je déteste les éclairs et le tonnerre. Normalement, dans cette situation, je vais me pelotonner dans les bras de Se Hun., mais après ce qu'avait dit Kai aujourd'hui.. Les choses étaient bizarres.

Fait chier, Kai.

Le tonnerre secoua une nouvelle fois l'appartement. Je résistais à l'envie de courir dans les bras de Sehun. Je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête, essayant de stopper mes tremblements. Je voulus mettre mes écouteurs.. Mais ils étaient aussi dans la chambre de Sehun.

Je décidais de sortir la tête de sous mon oreiller et de regarder par la fenêtre. Très mauvaise idée.

Une nouvelle fois le tonnerre secoua l'immeuble, plus fort cette fois et je ne pus me retenir de crier. Il pleuvait tellement qu'on aurait cru être la nuit, alors qu'il était seulement 16 :00.

Finalement, je sautais rapidement de mon lit et couru vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et je tombais nez à nez avec Sehun, qui allait toquer.

« Luhannie ? » Il me regarda, inquiet. J'étais si heureux qu'il soit là que je ne réfléchis pas.

« Sehun ! » gémissais-je, en me serrant contre son torse. J'imagine que je du lui faire peur. Encore un coup de tonnerre et je m'accrochais à Sehun, me rapprochant plus près encore, en gémissant.

« Chut, Lu han, je suis là, je suis là. » Il frotta mon dos et je fermais fort les yeux, cachant ma tête dans son épaule. Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'accrochais simplement à lui. Il me coucha sur le lit, me séparant de lui. Je paniquais et agrippais son t-shirt. Il me rassura du regard. Je me blottis sous les couvertures et le laissait s'installer à mes côtés. J'entourais immédiatement sa taille, blottissant ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il se contenta de me frotter le dos.

« Je me suis inquiété que tu ne viennes pas me voir, avec ce temps. » expliqua-t-il gentiment.

« J'allais venir te voir.. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui c'était un peu bizarre, non ? » marmonnais-je dans son t-shirt. L'orage semblait se calmer mais je tremblais encore.

« Je suis heureux que cet idiot est dit ça. » Il soupira et glissa sur le lit pour que nos têtes soient face à face. Il me regarda, faisant battre mon cœur anormalement vite.

« Pourquoi ? » J'évitais son regard, contemplant mon oreiller à la place.

« Je suis désolé Lu han, » dit-il en évitant mon regard à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de mal ? » lui demandais-je, confus.

« Je suis un idiot. » Sehun me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Sur quoi.. ? » Mon estomac se tordait anxieusement.

« Je.. Pense à ça depuis longtemps.. » il s'arrêta et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de façon adorable. « Et je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Lu han. Je t'ai touj- »

Pile à ce moment là, l'éclair le plus terrifiant de tout les temps secoua l'immeuble. Pour moi, c'était comme un tremblement de terre. On entendit un gros bruit suivi par Suho qui débarqua dans ma chambre.

« Vous deux, venez vite ! » Nous sommes tout les deux sortis doucement de mon lit, émettant un soupir d'irritation. Je titubais un peu et Sehun me soutint, me faisant rougir. On sortit de la chambre pour suivre Suho dans l'Aile Ouest de l'appartement.

C'était la première fois que nous allions de ce côté de l'appartement, car personne n'y dormait encore. Nous ouvrîmes une porte et je ne pus retenir un hoquet. Autour de nous, il y avait des débris de verres et Lay, trempé.

« Les gars... l'éclair a en quelque sorte brisé la fenêtre et brûlé le sol, mais je vais réparer ça. » Lay se pencha devant la partie brûlé pour voir les dégâts. La pluie avait cessée mais une bonne partie de la pièce était brûlée et il y avait du verre partout. Je rejoignis vite Lay, laissant Sehun à la porte.

« Yahhh ! Tu vas être malade ! Change de vêtements ! »

Pour toute réponse, Lay mit sa capuche.

« Suho, reste pas là, viens chercher les vêtements de ton Lay ! »

Je disais ça quand Lay et Suho recommencèrent à jouer les tourtereaux. Même dans cette situation, Suho trouva le moyen de rougir et lui enleva ses vêtements à la manière d'une mariée puis ils repartirent dans l'Aile Est, suivis par Sehun.

Tao arriva à ce moment là.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Tao donna des coups dans une table recouverte de morceaux de verres.

« Les éclairs et le tonnerre ont provoqués un espèce de feu, » marmonnais-je en cherchant du regard si il y a avait encore quelque chose en état dans la pièce.

Le pièce semblait assez sèche, excepté là où les morceaux de fenêtre avaient explosé.

« Bon, nettoyons ça. » marmonna Tao. Nous commençâmes sur le champs.

Baekyeol et Kai arrivèrent après ça, essayant d'aider comme ils pouvaient. Après avoir fait le maximum, Lay revint dans la pièce. Il avait l'air fatigué.

« J'ai appelé mon père. Il y aura sûrement des gens pour réparer ça demain. Il a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on touche au verre. Donc merci les gars mais vous pouvez allez dormir » dit-il en titubant. Ensuite il repartit.

Le père de Lay était un homme bien. Ce n'était pas un de ces businessman avare et oppressif. Il avait fait lui même sa fortune, en partant de rien.

Je réalisais que j'étais moi-même vraiment exténué.

*Atchoum!Atchoum !*

J'imagine que j'avais du attraper froid. Je commençais à frissonner et Se Hun vint vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Lu Han, ça va ? » dit-il en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

« Oui oui, je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu froid mais ça va aller. »  
Je commençais à partir vers l'Aile Est. Sehun me rattrapa alors que je me jetais dans mon lit.

**PDV De Sehun**

« Lu Han, tu peux pas dormir avec ces vêtements, ils sont trempés. Enlève-les. »

« C'est bon, je peux dormir comme ça. » murmura-t-il, somnolant.

« Non tu peux pas. Tu vas tomber encore plus malade sinon. » je le prévenais.

« Hun-ah je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie... Si fatigué.. » marmonna-t-il adorablement. Bien. J'imagine que je devais le faire par moi-même.

« Bien Lu Han, si tu veux être malade c'est ton choix. Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire. »  
Je le redressais aisément sur le lit et il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« S-Sehun-ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla-t-il en poussant ma poitrine, sans force.

« Si tu veux pas te changer toi-même, je vais le faire. » répliquais-je en me dirigeant vers sa penderie. Je le vis rougir et résista à l'envie de le serrer contre moi. J'allais enlever son t-shirt lorsque je remarquais du rouge dans son cou, habituellement si blanc. Je regardais donc de plus près.

« Lu Han, tu saignes ! »

« Q-quoi ? Où ça ? » Il essaya de se retourner pour voir.

« Ahh, ne bouge pas, on dirait qu'il y a un morceau de vers dans ton épaule ! Je vais chercher Xiumin pour qu'il regarde ! Ne touche à rien Lu Han ! »

Je courais hors de notre appartement et sautait dans les escaliers pour aller à l'appartement d'en dessous. Je toquais à la porte du 17C.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Xiumin ouvrit la porte.

« Ah , salut Sehun, que veux-tu ? Tu tombes mal là... » J'entrais dans son appartement et vit que ses fenêtres étaient cassées aussi.

« Ah, la même chose est arrivée chez nous, et un morceau de verre s'est coincé dans l'épaule de Lu Han et comme tu es en médecine... Tu peux lui enlever le morceau de verre ? » demandais-je.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Xiumin disparu avant de revenir avec ses affaires de médecine.

Après avoir soigneusement enlevé le morceau de verre de l'épaule du Lu Han, je vins les voir et remercia Xiumin.

« Merci Xiumin, » dis-je en lui faisant une grande révérence. J'avais confiance en lui. C'était l'étudiant n°1 de l'université de médecine et il avait eu son diplôme 4 ans plus tôt.

« Aucun souci ! Bon, je vais retourner dans mon appartement et voir les dégâts. A plus ! » dit-il en souriant. Nous avions tellement de chambre ici, que je me dis qu'il aurait pu rester.

« Xiumin ! Reste ici ! Il y a pleins de chambres et je ne penses pas que ça soit une bonne idée de retourner chez... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Sehun, mais merci. » Il fit une révérence et voulut repartir.

Lay arriva.

« Xiumin ! Reste s'il te plaît ! Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton appartement : tu vas finir comme Lu Han. »

« Mais c'est- »

« Non non, réfléchis. Fais le pour mon père au moins. Il ne pourra pas réparer les dommages corporelles si tu y retournes. Reste ici. Tu pourras retourner chez toi dans une petite semaine, le temps qu'il fasse réparer tout l'immeuble. » Lay posa sa main sur l'épaule de Xiumin. Il était toujours calme et persuasif, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Lay » Xiumin fit une révérence. « Je vais juste aller chercher quelques affaires alors.. » Xiumin et Lay partirent.

Je reportais mon attention sur Lu Han. Il était.. torse nu. Il avait un bandage sur l'épaule et une partie de son dos, interrompant la blancheur de sa peau douce. Je savais que c'était mal de fixer ainsi... mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Lu Han était très viril en fait. Il avait de bon abdos, pas la fine taille d'une femme comme je l'avais toujours imaginé dans mes fantasmes.

« Sehun-ah, me regarde pas comme ça. » Lu Han rougit et tenta de remettre le t-shirt que je lui avait enlevé avant que Xiumin ne s'occupe de lui et me donne une bonne vue sur son derrière. Lu Han était plus beau que ce qu'il pensait.

« Désolé » bredouillais-je en sortant de ma rêverie, puis je regardais mes pieds. « Si tu n'as besoin de rien, je te laisse. » Je me dirigeais vers la porte, tentant de cacher mon visage en feu.

« Bah en fait Sehun.. euh, je n'arrives pas à remettre mon t-shirt. » marmonna-t-il en me regardant.

'Oh, ah, OK. » Je revenais vers lui et lui pris le morceau de tissu qu'il avait entre les mains.

Je le passais doucement dedans, prenant garde à ne pas heurter sa tête. En fait, je pensais ne pas pouvoir me retenir si je touchais sa peau. Je le mis sur ses épaules et il passa ses bras à l'intérieur.

*****Plus près*****

Je passais sur son bandage en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

*Encore plus près*  
Je finis de lui mettre le t-shirt et je décidai de ranger les pulls qui traînaient sur la table pour me changer les idées. Je me dirigeais donc vers la table mais Lu Han me rejoint et je ne sais comment, mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de sous son t-shirt, se posant sur son ventre. Et les mains de Lu Han trouvèrent le même chemin, ce qui fait que mes mains gelées étaient sous son t-shirt et les siennes sous le mien.

Je sentis le sang me monter à la tête et enlevais rapidement mes mains.

« Bon, je te laisse hyung ! Bonne nuit ! » je courais hors de sa chambre, et m'appuyais immédiatement contre un mur, essayant de calmer mon cœur. Chanyeol passa devant moi.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais Sehun ? » il me regarda, curieux, et Lu Han sortit de sa chambre au même moment.

« Heu.. Je vérifie si le mur est solide en m'appuyant dessus... ça serait dommage que le mur s'effondre, hein ? On doit être prudent. Parce que si le mur casse, on pourrait... avoir des problèmes non ? Enfin bref, je vérifie les murs et je suis fatigué donc voilà. BONNE NUIT. »  
Voici les excuses les plus merdiques que j'ai jamais entendu, et qui sortirent de mon esprit super intelligent. Vérifier les murs.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et me jetais dans mon lit, pleurant comme une lycéenne.

« AISHH ! » Je soupirais et pestais dans mon lit.


	3. La Cuisine de Tao

_Résumé du chapitre 2 :_

_Les coloc' du 18C ont rencontré 4 éventuels nouveaux locataires. Deux d'entre eux décident d'emménager dès le lendemain. Mais pendant la nuit, une tempête survient, blessant Lu Han et abîmant l'Aile Ouest de l'appartement, où les nouveaux locataires devaient emménager._

III

**PDV De Tao**

J'allais entrer dans mon immeuble, cherchant les clés dans mes poches quand je vis un homme bizarre et effrayant sortir de sa voiture noire. Il était vraiment très grand. Il sembla lutter avec ce qu'il y avait dans son coffre. On aurait dit... des cartons de déménagement.

« Humm, excuses-moi tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui dis-je ne m'approchant de lui. Il avait pris tellement de cartons que je ne pouvais même pas voir sa tête. N'empêche qu'il était vraiment grand.

« Oui s'il te plaît... merci. » l'entendis-je marmonner. L'Arbre -surnom qui lui correspondait je trouve- essaya de faire une révérence mais il réalisa qu'il avait les bras remplis de cartons.

« Aah, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu vas devoir traverser la rue, tu vas mourir écrasé. » lui dis-je en lui prenant deux cartons et révélant en même temps sa peau soignée.

« Ça ira mieux comme ça ! Donc t'emménages, c'est ça ? » demandais-je en entrant dans l'immeuble. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Ouais, j'arrive tout juste ici. » répondit l'Arbre.

« Quel étage ? » demandais-je en entrant avec l'Arbre dans l'ascenseur.

« Le dernier étage, je crois. » répondit-il en appuyant sur le bouton. Le dernier ? Il devait être un de nos nouveaux locataires alors !

« Oh ! Hey, mais nous sommes coloc' alors ! Je m'appelle Tao ! » le saluais-je chaleureusement.

« A-ah ? Bonjour Tao, je suis Kris. » bégaya-t-il.

« Kris ? Cool. Ah ! Attends.. Il y a un problème. L'orage d'hier a fait des dégâts dans la chambre que tu devais avoir. Mais je vois que tu as déjà ramené toutes tes affaires... ça sera plus simple si nous partageons une chambre, non ? » lui proposais-je en option. Deux personnes emménageaient aujourd'hui.

« C'est compliqué, non ? J'ai déjà rendu les clés de mon ancienne chambre.. j'imagine que je vais devoir dormir ailleurs.. » La voix de Kris laissa paraître une pointe de contrariété.

« T'inquiète pas ! Si les autres ne te veulent pas, tu es bienvenue dans ma chambre le temps que tu veux. » dis-je en lui donnant une tape pour le rassurer.

L'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage et j'ouvris l'appartement avec ma clé.

« Je suis rentré ! Et j'ai ramené une surprise avec moi ! » Je fis un clin d'œil à Kris. Il toussa.

Tout de suite après, je vis la tête de Xiumin émerger du canapé.

« TOI, SOMBRE BAO ZI ! » gloussa Lu Han en piquant du doigt la joue de Xiumin et d'écraser sa tête. Je ris en les voyant.

« Oh, bonjour, bienvenue Kris. » dit-il en souriant.

« Kris, j'étais le seul absent hier, non ? » lui demandais-je.

« Bah, je ne me souviens pas de Bao Zi. » Je gloussais.  
« Quoi ? »

« Il ne s'appelle pas Bao Zi. Son nom est Xiumin. Mais ta prononciation était parfaite, tu parles le mandarin ? » lui demandais-je en lui montrant ma chambre.

« Oui, je parle aussi Anglais et Cantonais. » me répondit-il dans un chinois parfait.

« Je parles seulement le mandarin, mais je me débrouilles avec le Coréen. » répondis-je en posant ses affaires dans un coin de ma chambre. Il fit de même.

« Euh, excuses-moi Tao ? » dit-il incertain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh, je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? J'ai préparé le déménagement toute la journée, donc je suis un peu... poussiéreux. » dit-il en chassant une grosse poussière de son épaule.

« Oui oui ! Tu peux utiliser la mienne, c'est cette porte. » dis-je.

« Celle avec le poster de panda ? » demanda-t-il, nonchalamment.

« A-ah, oui... tu trouveras sûrement des pandas par ci par là.. » répondis-je. Je me sentis bizarre d'un coup. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, ce qui le fit rire.

« Hey ! T'es moins effrayant quand tu souris ! Non, t'es même carrément... » Je retroussais mes lèvres et posais ma main sous mon menton en cherchant le mot juste. Je m'approchais de son visage pour y voir plus clair.

« T'es carrément magnifique ! » Je ris et me gratta la tête. Il rosit un peu, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle.

« On va bien s'entendre, Kris. Bref, je te laisse la douche, » dis-je en quittant la pièce. Ce mec à première vue effrayant était un fait quelqu'un de super mignon.

Ça sentait le brûlé...

Je suivis l'odeur et vis Kai, avec ce qui semblait être deux casseroles carbonisées dans les mains et quelque chose de grillé collé au fond..

« Tu vas manger ça ? » demandais-je en m'approchant pour l'aider.

« C'était du fromage... » marmonna Kai en tentant de manger un bout. Je ris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'as mis du fromage dans une casserole ? Et tu l'as fais griller ? »

demandais-je en savonnant une des casseroles.

« En fait... Oui. » répondit-il rouge de honte. Mes rires redoublèrent et je dus m'appuyer sur le comptoir pour ne pas m'écrouler.

« Je te jure.. t'es nul Kai, haha, et c'est moi le plus jeune ici... et toi, t'es le plus débile. » Je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'arrêter de rire.

Kai essaya de gratter un morceau de fromage mais il atterrit sur moi.

« Raah ! Va falloir que je change de t-shirt maintenant ! » Je le poussais vivement et j'allais partir quand je réalisais que Kris était dans ma salle de bain.

« Raah, Kai, je peux même pas changer de t-shirt.. » dis-je en enlevant le tissu sale.

« Wooow, Tao t'es trop SE-XY. » dit-il en me donnant joyeusement une tape sur les fesses. En retour, je le frappai -mais peut-être trop fort – et Kai retourna à sa vaisselle.

« Tu vas faire peur à tout le monde avec tes sandwichs en plastique Kai. Bao Zi est là. Lay aussi. Donc t'as pas besoin de faire à manger. » soupirais-je en nettoyant l'autre casserole.

« Euh, Tao ? » je me tournais vers ma porte et vis la tête de Kris, les cheveux mouillés et les joues rouges, dépasser de l'encadrement.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne trouves pas de serviettes... désolé, mais tu peux m'en apporter une ? »

« Non, je peux pas, » dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.

« Ohh, mais a- »

« Tu habites ici ! Pas besoin de demander ! Tu prends toutes celles que tu veux ! » gloussais-je en ouvrant la porte, mais Kris m'arrêta.

« Je suis... nu, là. » grogna-t-il.

« T'inquiètes, je m'en fou. » J'essayais une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte mais là encore, Kris m'arrêta, rougissant. Oh.

« Ohhh, d'accord. Excuse-moi, cherche dans le tiroir du haut, il y en a dedans, » dis-je, désolé. Que j'étais bête des fois. Enfin bon, je retournais voir Kai, qui était mort de rire.

« Wow, on aurait dit une fille ! Ça ne va pas du tout avec sa tête, » dit-il en attrapant une casserole.

« Vraiment ? Je trouves ça mignon. » dis-je, absent.

« Quoi ? » Kai se retourna avec un bocal de pistaches et un autre de beurre de cacahuètes dans les mains.

« EH ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Et pourquoi t'as besoin d'une casserole pour des pistaches ?! Arrête de cuisiner Kai. » dis-je en lui prenant la casserole.

« Rends-la moi ! » demanda Kai en sautillant.

« On a pas besoin de tes repas d'extraterrestre ! » dis-je en lui frappant la tête grâce à la casserole.

« Mais Tao, j'ai faim... Fais moi à manger. » Il fit ressortir ses lèvres et pris un regard de chiot pour m'attendrir.

« Aigooo. Regardez moi cet enfant. Il demande à son petit frère de cuisiner pour lui, » dis-je en souriant.

« Bien. » Normalement, je ne cuisinais jamais pour les autres, mais j'étais de bonne humeur.

« Nan ? Sérieux ? J'ai jamais eu le droit de manger un de tes repas ! » répondit-il, sérieusement. Je fronçai les sourcils en souriant.

« Sois pas comme ça, Panda ! » Il me sauta dessus, me faisant un câlin.

« Toi, espèce de koala, je ne peux pas cuisiner si tu fais ça, » grommelais-je. Il descendit immédiatement de mon dos et s'assit au comptoir, me regardant cuisiner. Kris avait sûrement faim, lui aussi. J'allais lui faire à manger aussi.

Je fis un pas en arrière et regardait fièrement mon riz frit. J'en mis une quantité suffisante dans l'assiette de Kai et mis tout le reste dans celle pour Kris. Vu sa taille, il devait manger beaucoup. Chanyeol arriva, ayant sentit l'odeur du riz.

Chanyeol pensa que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il se mit près du comptoir et laissa sa main flâner autour du plat. Je l'attrapais.

« Eh, c'est pas pour toi ! Va manger ton Bacon à la place. » lui dis-je, fier de mon jeu de mot.

« Mais c'est pour qui alors ? Tu fais jamais à manger ! » Chanyeol se leva, et me regarda, interrogateur.

« C'est pour Kris, » dis-je en souriant à ce dernier, qui sortait de la salle de bain, sans comprendre. « T'as faim, j'imagine ? » lui demandais-je. Il secoua la tête pour dire non mais son estomac le trahi, en gargouillant.

« Tu vois Chanyeol, Kris est poli au moins ! » Je courais vers Kris et le forçais à s'asseoir et manger.

« Merci Tao. » marmonna-t-il avant de manger.

« T'inquiètes, ça me fait plaisir ! » répondis-je ne lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Merci Tao ! » dit Kai en souriant.

« Toi, ta gueule et mange . » dis-je en le frappant avec un torchon.

« Tu sais Kris, Tao doit vraiment t'aimer, » dit Kai, la bouche pleine de riz.

« Eh ? » Kris s'arrêta de mâcher.

« Tao n'a jamais fais à manger pour personne, » gloussa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Eh ! Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, c'est tout ! » me défendis-je.

« Donc t'as fais à manger pour lui, chose que tu ne fais même pas pour moi, un gars que tu connaîs depuis le collège, et lui, tu veux qu'il reste, alors que tu viens de le rencontrer ? Et il reste dans TA chambre, avec tes précieux pandas ? » Kai avait arrêté de manger et riait sournoisement.

« Hey, ce n'est pas vraiment ça ! » marmonnais-je en lavant la vaisselle pour qu'on ne voit pas ma tête. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma tête ? Ça recommençais. Elle était chaude. Je mis ma main sur ma joue pour la refroidir. Mais comme la chaleur ne partait pas, je regardait dans le petit miroir de la cuisine.

Mon visage était rouge.

Oh.  
Je rougissais.

Pour la première fois de ma vie.


	4. Carnaval et Kissing Game

IV

**PDV De Suho**

Je hais ce genre de jour. Ils sont toujours lents et vides.

Les jours où Lay retourne chez sa famille.

J'essaie d'être patient, parce que je sais que Lay aime vraiment beaucoup sa famille et qu'elle lui manque.

Mais il me manque aussi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne devrais pas être aussi égoïste.

J'avais préparé à manger pendant 2 heures 30.

La table était recouverte des plats que j'avais préparés.

Lay partait habituellement 2 ou 3 jours. Quand il m'avait appelé, la nuit dernière, il avait dit qu'il rentrerait vers 18 heures. Il était seulement 9h18. Heureusement, j'avais de quoi me divertir : Kyungsoo emménageait aujourd'hui et habituellement, je cuisinais pour me distraire. Enfin aujourd'hui, j'avais d'autres raisons. Kris venait d'emménager et je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Héhé.

On m'a dit que Tao avait cuisiné pour lui.

Depuis 5 ans que je le connaissais, il avait cuisiné pour moi une seule fois. De la « cuisine », enfin des ramens. Et c'est parce que j'avais une pneumonie. Mais ses ramens étaient quand même extraordinaires. Je gloussais. Le pauvre Kris, qui devait partager la chambre de Tao tant que l'Aile Ouest était en travaux. Je ne le plaignais pas parce que Tao était sale ou paresseux, au contraire. Tao était l'exact opposé de ça, il ne supportait pas le désordre.

« Bonjour Suho, » me salua Kris en sortant doucement de la chambre de Tao.

« Bien dormi ? Désolé, je sais que le matelas n'est pas très confortable, » m'excusais-je ne continuant de faire de la soupe.

« Je n'ai pas dormi sur le matelas gonflable. C'est Tao qui l'a fait. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Sérieux ? Pandaboy t'as laissé son lit ? » Je ris. Tao devait vraiiiiiment aimer Kris.

« Bah.. En un sens. » Kris rit étrangement. Je fis tomber ma louche en entendant ces propos et voyant le sourire de Kris. Il ressemblait à une tarte lorsqu'il souriait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Je ramassa ma louche et égouttais des champignons.

« En fait quand nous nous sommes endormis, il était sur le matelas, et au réveil, il était dans le lit. »

« Ah, il a dut trouver ça inconfortable ! Il n'arrive pas à bien dormir autre part que dans sons propre lit. Et il ne laisse personne dormir avec lui parce que sinon il le serre dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Ou alors il le jette dehors, » expliquais-je, faisant sourire Kris.

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué quand je me suis réveillé. » dit-il en rougissant soudainement.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais du endurer ça. Tao est assez fort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir quelques bleus, » m'excusais-je. « Tu peux partager la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux. »

« Non c'est bon, je ne veux pas vous embêter plus que ça. Puis j'ai déjà défait quelques cartons dans sa chambre. » répondit Kris. Wow. Ces deux là s'aimaient vraiment.

« Ahh, tu aimes notre petit Tao ? Il est plutôt attractif, hein ? Et de ce qu'on m'a dit, il t'a fait à manger , » dis-je d'un air malicieux qui lui fit regarder ses pieds.

« Je lui suis très de reconnaissant de prendre soin de moi, » dit-il avec une expression sereine.

« De rien ! » Tao sortir de sa chambre, séchant ses cheveux avec sa serviette panda. « Ah, il revient aujourd'hui, Suho ? »

« Oui, » marmonnais-je, posant deux bols de soupe sur le comptoir. « Venez manger. »

« T'inquiètes pas, il sera là avant que t'es le temps de dire « ouf ! » ! J'ai une idée pour vous distraire, les gars. Allons au Carnaval aujourd'hui ! » Tao s'assit et commença à boire joyeusement.

« Je sais pas.. je veux être là quand Lay rentrera. Et Kyungsoo arrive aujourd'hui ! » dis-je en sortant une tournée de gâteaux du four.

« On rentrera avant qu'il arrive ! Allez, Suho, s'il te plaaaaît ! » Tao joignit ses mains pour faire son aigo.

Après qu'il est fait plusieurs buing buing, je ne pu résister.

« OK OK OK... » j'ébouriffais ses cheveux. « Va réveiller les autres et préparez-vous. »

« Kris, tu viens, hein ? » Tao lui fit les yeux doux.

« Euuh... OK, » céda Kris devant les yeux de chien que lui faisait Tao. Tao applaudit et couru réveiller les autres.

« Pandaboy t'aime vraiment beaucoup. » dis-je une nouvelle fois en préparant du pain.

**PDV De Tao**

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller au carnaval, Tao ? » me demanda Kris en cherchant des vêtements dans ses cartons.

« Les autres et moi avons secrètement préparé un plan pour que Lay rentre plus tôt pour voir Suho. Comme t'as pu le voir Suho est pire qu'une femme au foyer quand Lay n'est pas là. Tant que la nourriture est bonne, on a pas besoin de lui. » Je gloussais en pensant à ces idiots transis d'amour.

« Ils sont ensembles depuis combien de temps ?

« Crois-le ou non, c'est que le troisième jour, » je ris en mettant mes chaussettes.

« J'aime Suho. » dit Kris. Je sentit quelque chose vaciller en moi. Tentant de chasser ses pensées, je mis mes bottes.

« Oui, Suho est un bon hyung. » Je souris en repensant à la montagne de nourriture qu'il avait préparé.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien aussi. » dit Kris en souriant. Je clignais des yeux. Il me faisait tout oublier quand il souriait.

« Merci, » dis-je en « rougissant ». mon estomac se serra un peu et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

« Suho et Lay sont des gens vraiment bien. » fit observer Kris.

« Oui, mais même si Lay est quelqu'un de bien, je sais qu'il peut avoir... un certain appétit parfois, » gloussais-je.

« Que veux-tu dire ? C'est pour ça que Suho a autant cuisiné ce matin ? » demanda Kris, quelque peu confus, ce qui me fit rire.

« Suho est tout le temps inquiet pour Lay et le couve, et parfois il oublie que Lay peut s'occuper de lui tout seul, qu'il n'a pas besoin de le couver comme ça... Lay attend _autre chose_ de Suho. » tentais-je d'expliquer. C'était impossible qu'un géant puisse être aussi innocent. « C'est pour ça que Lay est parti quelques jours. Peut-être que si Lay lui manque, il va faire un pas en avant. »

« Oh. » fut la brève réponse de Kris. Il enleva son t-shirt révélant les muscles de sa poitrine et de son torse. Il mit un pull noir à col V et commença à lasser ses chaussures. Heureusement, il ne remarqua pas que je le fixai alors qu'il se changeait.

« Ahem, oui, c'est donc pour cela que nous allons au carnaval aujourd'hui. » dis-je en m'asseyant.

« T'es prêt ? » Je hochais la tête.

Nous allâmes dans le salon pour voir que tout le monde nous attendait.

« Eh, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? » se moqua Sehun.

« Qui ? Moi ? » demandais-je confus. Ça recommença. Je rougit encore.

« Vous êtes accordés, » fit remarquer Lu Han. Je regardais mes vêtements et je remarquais que nous portions tout les deux un pull noir à col V, un jean noir et des bottes.

« Ah, » je ris. « J'avais pas fait gaffe, je vais me changer. Désolé, Kris. » soufflais-je avant de disparaître dans ma chambre. Je me couvrais immédiatement le visage et m'effondrais sur le sol, comme le font les adolescentes qui viennent de se confesser. J'attrapais mon t-shirt de Muse et changeais de haut.

**PDV De Lay**

Je l'avoues. C'est seulement notre troisième jour ensemble et je suis déjà frustré sexuellement. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas une pute ou un truc du genre.

Ce n'est peut-être que le troisième jour de notre relation mais j'ai attendu deux ans. _Deux ans_.

Je respecte vraiment Suho, je l'ai regardé de loin pendant deux ans. Et il a admit qu'il m'aimait depuis 33894 ans.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Mais je n'étais jamais sorti avec un mec jusque là, et n'avais jamais aimé personne autant que lui. Je pouvais comprendre, si Suho n'en avait pas envie. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt, et c'est ce qui m'avait toujours poussé à m'arrêter. Je respecte trop Suho pour le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Je ne comptais rien faire jusqu'à ce Baekhyun me suggère « d'essayer les moyens externes ». Sûrement une merde que lui avait dit Chanyeol. Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Ils m'ont donc suggéré d'aller voir ma famille pendant une petite semaine. Normalement j'y allais seulement 2 ou 3 jours. Enfin tout ça c'est ce que pensait Suho. Pandaboy avait suggéré que je parte seulement quelques heures et que cela suffirait pour que Suho broie du noir.

Honnêtement je me sentais mal. C'était comme ça qu'était notre relation ? Pourquoi ne simplement pas en parler ? Ça serait mieux non ?  
Bon, c'était trop tard de toute façon.

Une autre question me perturbait.

Est-ce que je suis au dessus ou en dessous ?

**PDV De Suho**

« JE NE LE FERAI PAS ! » hurlais-je, essayant d'échapper de la prise de Sehun.

« Je m'en fous ! Tu dois le faire ! » me grogna-t-il.

« J'ai un petit copain ! » protestais-je.

« Mais calme toi Suho, c'est pour la bonne cause. » gloussa diaboliquement Kai.

Nous étions en ligne pour un jeu de baisers. _Jeu de baisers._

« Je suis sûr que Lay s'en fichera ! Et c'est une fille en plus. C'est pas comme si il allait se passer un truc ensuite. » Tao me sourit.

Nous devions embrasser la personne en face de nous. Et la fille me regardait comme si elle allait faire beaucoup plus que m'embrasser pour collecter des fonds pour les SDF.

C'était mon tour et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à m'échapper de l'emprise de Sehun.

Je cherchais de l'aide du regard et je implorais silencieusement Chanyeol, qui me sourit, désolé. Je cherchais Baekhyun et Kris mais ils s'étaient volatilisés.

« Hey, regarde ! Ils ont changés de place ! C'est un mec... pas mal aussi, » me dit Kai. Je regardais.

« Lay ? » Je vis Lay à la place de la fille, me faisant un signe de la main. Je vis aussi Baekhyun et Kris glousser en repoussant les filles avec qui ils étaient initialement. Tout les mecs de notre file se firent remplacer par une nuée de filles qui arrivait en gloussant. Ces filles n'auront définitivement PAS les lèvres de Lay.

J'imagine qu'il fallait juste que je leur montre à qui il appartient.

« Bonjour Suho, » me salua-t-il.

« Je pensais que t'étais en visite chez tes parents et... »

« Trop de questions, tu bloques la ligne. Tu vas m'embrasser, oui ou non ? » me demanda-t-il.

Mais on ne s'était jamais embrassé. Est-ce que ça irait si notre premier baiser était comme ça ?

Je regardais Lay. Il m'avait trop manqué.

Devais-je l'embrasser, devant tout ces gens, pour notre premier baiser ? Ou devais-je attendre ?


	5. Une nuit avec Tao

_Précédemment : Kris a emménagé, mais à cause des travaux, il partage sa chambre avec Tao, qui est un peu somnambule. Lay et les autres ont décidé de faire une blague à Suho et ce dernier se retrouve dans un Kissing Game au Carnaval._

**V**

**PDV De Suho**

_Devais-je l'embrasser, devant tout ces gens, pour notre premier baiser ? Ou devais-je attendre ?_

J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment là, non ? J'ai longtemps attendu. Je suis juste un peu trop protecteur envers Lay. Mais là, il était debout devant moi, me troublant exprès pour savoir si je voulais ou pas.

Ce n'est pas que je voulais pas. Dieu _sait_ combien j'attendais ça.

« Tu sais Lay, » je souris et penchais la tête, « Je vais devoir te punir pour avoir joué avec moi comme ça. »

Son regard satisfait disparut, laissant place à de grands yeux ronds.

« Toutes ces filles pensent qu'elles vont t'embrasser, donc il va falloir leur montrer à qui tu appartiens vraiment. » Je contournais la foule et m'arrêta devant le guichet. Je le portais et l'assis sur le guichet. Ses mains étaient serrées sur sa poitrine et ses yeux grands ouverts.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirait vers moi. Je le vis fermer les yeux et fis de même. Je rencontrais enfin ses lèvres, pour la première fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était juste un petit baiser. J'avais toujours aimé la forme des lèvres de Lay. Une de mes mains se posa sur sa taille et le serra plus près. Mes lèvres frissonnaient de plaisir mais j'arrêtais le baiser pour le regarder.

Mon Lay était magnifique.

Je souris en voyant ses joues rougirent.

**PDV De Kris**

Quand nous sommes rentrés du carnaval, je fus soulagé. Bien que j'ai apprécié la journée, j'étais crevé. Tao était adorable quand il avait supplié Baekhyun de lui acheter un sucre d'orge. Chanyeol avait finalement cédé, juste pour retrouver l'attention de son petit ami.

« Tu es somnambule, Tao ? » lui demandais-je alors qu'il crachait dans l'évier. Il était en train de se brosser les dents. Je m'appuyais sur le lavabo. Tao avait insisté pour que je garde le lit, c'était si gentil. Étrangement, Tao faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Je souris.

« Non, » me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Mais tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu t'es réveillé ce matin ? »

« Ouais, dans le... lit... oh. » Tao rougis, me faisant rougir à mon tour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si sensible à Tao, ni pourquoi je rougissais aussi facilement. Je me contentais de sourire.

« Désolé, est-ce que je t'ai frappé... ou pris dans mes bras ? » Tao baissa la tête.

« Les deux en fait, » dis-je maladroitement en me grattant la tête.

« Oh, désolé, je suis un voisin de chambre bizarre, hein ? » dit-il embarrassé.

« Non, ça va. C'est pas comme si tu le faisais exprès. Puis je m'imposes, donc ce n'est pas ta faute, » le rassurais-je.

« Tu ne me déranges pas ! » Tao se jeta sur le matelas gonflable.

« Eh bien merci Tao. Je penses que je vais dormir.. bonne nuit Tao ! » Je me détournais de Tao et allais au lit.

Je repensais à la nuit précédente.

_Je me retournais pour dormir et vis Tao marmonner. Il s'assit et frotta ses yeux. Il se pencha et se hissa sur le lit, s''allongeant près de moi._

_Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, il dormait toujours. Je frissonnais car nos corps étaient l'un contre l'autre et une de ses jambes était sur mon entre-jambe. Une de ses mains tenait mon torse, soulevant mon t-shirt et l'autre __était__ autour de mon cou._

_« Tao. » J'essayais de bouger mais, même en dormant, il resserra son étreinte. __Il gigota encore, massant toujours le tissu sur mon entre-jambe. Cette partie de mon corps se contracta, __et je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas me trahir. J'allais devenir dur, je pouvais le sentir._

_« Tao, réveille-toi. » J'essayais une nouvelle fois de bouger mais il se cramponna un peu plus fort encore, descendant sa main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre caressa__nt__ mon oreille . Je gémis doucement, ayant une érection. Ce panda dormait toujours. __J'essayais encore de bouger, ignorant les picotements qui parcouraient mon corps._

_« Tao ! Lève-toi ! » Je le poussais loin de moi mais il avait toujours un de ses bras autour de ma taille. J'essayais d'enlever son bras mais il me donna un coup dans la cuisse._

_« MERDE ! » sifflais-je. C'était pas déjà assez que j'ai une érection ? Je le poussais avec force cette fois-ci mais il frappait toujours et je finis par tomber du lit._

_Je trébuchais en allant aux toilettes, donnant un coup dans le bouchon du matelas gonflable, le faisant dégonfler immédiatement._

_« On dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit, » marmonnais-je. Je me soulageais finalement dans les toilettes, fermant bien la porte à clé derrière moi._

_Je dois avouer que je suis très attiré par Tao. Il aime faire des trucs mignons mais il est très charismatique. Il agit tout le temps comme un bon grand frère, prend soin des gens qu'il aime, bien qu'il soit le plus jeune. Quelque chose dans sa silhouette fine, ses épaules arrondies et ses longues jambes m'excitai__t__. Comme je l'étais maintenant._

_Bref, il était temps que je... me soulage._

Je chassais ce souvenir de mon esprit.

« Tao ? » murmurais-je.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as oublié de prendre tes vitamines, » lui rappelais-je.

« Ah oui ! » Je l'entendis se lever et chercher ses médicaments dans le noir.

« Tao ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu les as mis dans la table de chevet. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié, merci. » Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il sembla s'approcher mais ensuite tomber. Je décidais d'allumer la lampe et le vis sur ses genoux. Le matelas s'était encore dégonflé.

« T'es tombé et fait tombé le bouchon ? »

« Ouais... c'est trop tard pour le regonfler, ça ferait trop de bruits. Donc... ça ne te déranges pas si je dors avec toi ? » demanda Tao maladroitement.

« Excuse-moi de te causer tant de soucis » dis-je en me poussant contre le mur pour lui faire de la place.

« Ça ne me déranges pas, vraiment. » Tao se coucha à côté de moi, laissant une jambe au-dessus des couvertures. « J'espère juste que je ne ferai rien cette nuit. »

Tao bailla.

En fait, d'un côté, j'espérais qu'il bougerait cette nuit.

**PDV De Tao**

Maintenant, j'étais dans mon lit de géant, avec Kris à un mètre de moi.

Franchement, j'avais dormi comme un bébé la nuit d'avant et je ne penses pas que Kris ait dormi par terre après que je l'ai attaqué(enfin j'imagine que je l'ai fait.).

Quand je me suis réveillais hier, j'ai vu que le matelas était dégonflé.

Donc il avait du vouloir aller quelque part et trébucher sur le matelas comme je l'avais fais.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était levé ?

Peut-être pour aller au toilette.

Mais si je l'ai serré dans mes bras la nuit dernière... je sais que je dors toujours en serrant les gens contre moi. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'exciter ? Et qui l'obligeait à aller aux toilettes ?

Je secouais ma tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées impures de mon esprit.

Avec Kris à côté, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je me tournais et retournais encore et je savais qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Nous avons continué de rester maladroitement à ne rien faire un moment. Ça ne marcherai pas, je ne pourrais pas dormir, ni sur le matelas, ni dans mon lit avec quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Peut-être que si je dormais dans ses bras... ?

Je savais que de toute façon je le ferai dans mon sommeil. Et que je ne pourrais pas dormir si nous continuions comme ça.

Bien que je venais à peine de le rencontrer, je l'appréciais énormément. Raah, et puis j'avais déjà cuisiné pour lui et tout ça.

« Kris ? » murmurais-je.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, complètement réveillé.

« Tu arrives à dormir toi ? »

« Non, je suis super fatigué pourtant. Mais on dirait que je n'y arrive pas. » Kris se retourna et me regarda.

« Tu veux dormir ? » demandais-je, rougissant à ce que j'allais faire ensuite.

« C'est quoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Tu veux ? »

« Évidemment, » soupira-t-il.

« Regarde le mur, » demandais-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Fais le. »

Kris tourna sa tête à contre-coeur et regarda le mur. Je m'assis et m'approchais doucement de lui puis me couchais, entourant ses jambes des miennes, posant mes mains sur son torse et me pelotonnant contre lui. Le corps de Kris était vraiment chaud et ferme. Il sentait bon.

« Eeeeh, Tao qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il commença à me pousser mais je m'accrochais.

« On dormira jamais si je fais pas ça. De toute façon, je le ferai quand je dormirai. » Je fermais les yeux. « Donc essaies juste de ne pas y penser et dors. »

C'était tellement mieux que de rester maladroitement à ne rien faire.

« Bon bah... d'accord. » Je sentis Kris se détendre contre moi.

Tout de suite après, nous nous endormirent.


	6. Douche, Examens et Histoire de caleçons

**VI**

Ça faisait une semaine depuis le carnaval.

Suho et Lay faisait les choses doucement. En fait, Lay était encore plus _frustré_ qu'avant qu'il embrasse Suho.

Sehun avait évité Lu Han, s'enfuyant à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Lu Han avait décidé de faire un pas en avant bientôt, voyant que Sehun n'était pas disposé à le faire.

Baekhyun était probablement le plus frustré de tous. Il ne s'était plus rien passé avec Chanyeol depuis leur premier ébat.

Tao se comportait comme une fille. Kris était plus ou moins lui-même sauf devant Tao, il devenait vraiment timide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devenait comme ça face à Tao. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est son sexe n'était pas du tout timide, et avait envie de Tao tout le temps. Et le fait que Tao se baladait tout le temps torse nu et revenait tout le temps de la douche au moment où Kris se réveillait n'aidait pas. Kris le voyait tout les matins, encore humide de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, et qui se baissait tout le temps, dévoilant le petit V de son bassin et rendant Kris fou. Mais Kris ne savait pas ce que ressentait Tao, ni si celui-ci l'avait remarqué ou non.

Chenchen avait emménagé. Sehun trouvait que Chen tournait trop autour de Lu Han, qu'ils étaient trop souvent ensemble. Chen aimait jouer de la guitare et chanter avec Lay. Sehun avait voulu se plaindre mais n'avait pas pu. Il était obligé d'admettre que Chen avait une putain de belle voix. Et qu'il était pas mal. Lui et Lay chantait bien. Lay avait cette chose dans la voix. Elle était sexy. Il avait a même voix que ce gars que Tao écoutait tout le temps. Un mec anglais appelé Matt Bellamy. Il avait un groupe appelé Muse ou quelque chose du genre.

Quand à Xiumin, il passait ses journées à étudier pour les examens de médecine qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu.

Bref, les choses étaient tendues dans l'appartement.

**PDV De Lu Han**

Notre salle de bain est bizarre. C'est comme dans les vestiaires de sport. Toute la pièce était carrelée et il y avait des pommeaux de douches tout les 1 mètre. Nous allions bientôt la rénover pour mettre des murs entre les douches. Il n'y avait que Tao et Lay qui avait leurs propres salle de bain dans leurs chambres.

J'ouvris la porte et fus immédiatement envahi par la fumée. J'imagine qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un en train e se doucher ici.

Je commençais à me déshabiller.

« Hey Kai, passe-moi l'après-shampoing. » Je reconnu la voix de Sehun. Je regardais autour de moi, Kai n'était pas là. Je pris une bouteille d'après-shampoing et avançait vers la douche de Sehun, complètement nu.

« Kai est pas là, mais tiens. »

« Lu Han ? » Il se retourna et m'offris une vision de lui nu. Et mouillé. J'avais la gorge sèche et je tentais de déglutir. Sehun et moi nous étions déjà vu nu auparavant... mais c'était différent.

« Ahhh, couvre-toi ! » Sehun me jeta une serviette.

« Pourquoi ? Je vais me laver, » répliquais-je confus.

« Couvre-toi c'est tout. » gémit-il en prenant la serviette qu'il m'avait jeté. Il l'enroula autour de ma taille, me faisant rougir.

« Je te laisse la douche. » Sehun mis une serviette autour de sa taille et commença à partir.

« T'as même pas fini de te laver, Sehun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites comme ça ? » demandais-je.

« Je t'évites pas. » Il essaya de partir une nouvelle fois mais je me mis devant la porte.

« Sehun, ne me mens pas. Tu ne me regardes même plus. » Effectivement Sehun regardait au dessus de ma tête. J'attrapais ses mains. Honnêtement, ne pas avoir touché Sehun pendant une semaine m'avait fait souffrir. Il me manquait et je n'avais eu aucun câlin.. je le regardais. J'avais les larmes aussi mais me mordit les lèvres pour me retenir.

« Lu Han, t'es un idiot. » me dit Sehun.

« Tu crois ? Tu ne m'as plus parlé depuis l'orage. » Je le regarda et savait que j'avais l'air d'un enfant pleurnichard.

**PDV De Sehun**

« Tu crois ? Tu ne m'as plus parlé depuis l'orage. » Lu Han me regarda avec une petite moue et les yeux embués, comme si il allait pleurer. Lu Han tenait mes mains, les pressant inconsciemment. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas résister à son regard de chien battu ou à son corps si parfait. Je ne penses pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Lu Han... » commençais-je. Sans attendre, celui-ci me poussa sur le banc des douches et se tint debout devant moi, tenant toujours mes mains.

Je l'avais évité. Tout la semaine. L'avoir vu et touché lorsqu'il était à moitié nu le soir de l'orage était trop pour moi. Je savais que j'allais perdre le contrôle.

Le voir comme ça avec cette expression triste sur le visage, ses cheveux gouttant sur son corps...

J'assis Lu Han sur mes genoux. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et enfonçais ma tête sur son cou.

« Lu Han, je suis désolé. » marmonnais-je dans sa peau. J'embrassais son cou. J'étais vraiment, vraiment désolé. Lu Han changea de position, m'enjambant, les jambes autour de ma taille. Il essaya de garder sa serviette en place. Il se pencha contre moi, entourant mon dos de ses bras. J'étais totalement allumé, là, mais je me concentrais sur Lu Han.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Sehun ? Ça fait mal... » Sa voix se brisa. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je le serrai dans mes bras.

« Lu Han ? » dis-je en profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

« Oui ? » Il massait doucement mon dos.

« Je t'aime. »

Il arrêta de me masser et poussa mon dos pour me regarder. Il mis ses mains sur mes épaule pour mieux voir. Je rougis.

Il ne dit rien et continua de me regarder. Je pouvais voir ses joues tiédir. Je caressais sa mâchoire d'une main. Nos têtes étaient à un centimètre l'une de l'autre.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. J'adorais la sensation de ses lèvres douces bougeant au rythme des miennes. C'était un baiser très doux, pleins d'émotions. Mes lèvres frissonnèrent et mon estomac se noua, mon cœur était près à s'arrêter. Je m'éloignais, l'embrassais une nouvelle fois et m'éloignais encore pour le regarder. Il me sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il me sourit à nouveau, me laissant sans voix. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand il m'embrassa, dirigeant le baiser cette fois-ci. C'était un petit baiser au début mais je sentis sa langue lécher ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant légèrement gémir. Ma langue rencontra la sienne à ce moment là et je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux et ses jambes se serrer autour de mon dos. Sa langue ne laissa aucune partie de ma bouche sans sa trace. Je frissonnais de plaisir. Je lui mordait la lèvre inférieure et l'entendit gémir avant de mettre fin au baiser. Je pouvais sentir mon sang battre mes tempes. J'embrassais la ligne de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Je mordillais et léchais cou. Je bougeais un peu et lorsque il jeta sa tête en arrière, je sus que j'avais trouvais un point sensible. Il me tint plus fort. Seul le bruit de l'eau coulant sur le carrelage et nos halètements troublaient le silence. Je continuais de mordre et d'embrasser son cou jusqu'à ce que je vois une trace rouge se former.

Il était à moi. Enfin à moi.

Je souris et le vis respirer brutalement. Je sentis quelque chose contre mon estomac.

« Lu Han, c'est à toi ça ? » demandais-je, luttant pour ne pas sourire et le faisant rougir et regarder au loin.

« Sehun, est-ce que celle là est à toi ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant narquoisement tout en bougeant les hanches, faisant pression sur nos membres. Je ne contint plus et fermais les yeux, savourant mon euphorie. Je n'aurais jamais espéré ça de mon petit ange.

« L-Lu Han.. » bégayais-je, essayant de retrouver mon calme. Il gémit, c'était terriblement sexy. Sa main s'approcha furtivement de mon membre et l'empoigna par le bas. Il commença à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Il le faisait extrêmement lentement pour m'embêter, pour l'avoir ignoré toute la semaine j'imagine. C'était la pire chose que j'avais pu faire pour le faire souffrir.

« Plus... Plus vite.. » suppliais-je. Il obéit, son autre main jouant adroitement avec l'extrémité de mon membre. Il fit tourner son pouce autour du bout de ma _, exactement là où était la fente. Il mordilla mon cou en même temps, ce qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Je sentis la chaleur de mon estomac augmenter encore. Lu Han trouva mes boules, et les massa. Avec son autre main, il fit des va-et-viens plus rapide, augmentant encore ma sensitivité.

« Lu Han, je v-vais j- »

« Vas-y. »Lu Han agita sa main plus rapidement encore et me titilla encore. Je jouis. Soupirant en fermant les yeux, puis grognant sauvagement.

« Lu- » Il m'embrassa.

« Allons te laver. » Lu Han me releva.

« Et toi ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, » dit-il en souriant.

Lu Han insista pour me laver. Je m'assis et le laissait faire, et il n'arrêtait pas de glousser bêtement. Il est trop mignon.

**PDV De Baekhyun**

Chanyeol avait étudié toute la semaine, pour préparer un examen important. Il ne m'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention. Il était tellement fatigué que quand il rentrait à la maison, il se couchait tout de suite. Et il repartait avant que je me réveille. Tout ce qu'il faisait était étudier.

Donc quand je me réveillais ce matin, j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

Chanyeol m'avait laissé un mot, disant qu'il allait à la médiathèque. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire, que ce soit aller à la médiathèque ou rester à la maison. Tao m'amena donc à la médiathèque, comme c'était sur son chemin vers l'épicerie. Ils travaillaient vraiment pas loin ces deux là. Je savais aussi qu'un élève de dernière année allait venir pour faire une présentation de chimie pour lui.

Dans tout les cas, j'étais devant la médiathèque, je montais les marches, ouvris la porte et fus assommé par l'odeur des livres et du silence. J'allais à l'accueil pour voir une jolie jeune femme en train de ranger des livres. Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle salle se trouve Park Chanyeol ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle aimablement. Elle posa ses livres et sortit un carnet du bureau, puis chercha le nom. « Il est au deuxième étage, salle F4. »

« Merci. » Et je partis le rejoindre, comme en volant dans les escaliers.

J'ouvris la porte pour voir Chanyeol portant ses jolies petites lunettes ( sûr qu'il en avait besoin avec ses 20/20 de vision), sa tête frisée plongée dans un livre. Il semblait être à fond dedans car il ne m'entendit pas.

Une raison pourquoi j'aime cette médiathèque : toutes les tables ont des planches qui cachent ce qu'il peut y avoir en dessous.

Je me collais au mur, rampant jusque derrière lui pour lui faire peur. Je frappais doucement son épaule alors qu'il était en train de marmonner quelque chose à propos du nombre Avadagro. Puis je me baissais et l'embrassais dans le cou.

« Oh, t'es là Heejin ? » dit Chanyeol sans lever la tête. Je sautais immédiatement.

« The Fuck ?! C'est qui Heejin ? » criais-je. Il éclata de rire.

« Baekhyun t'es pas très discret. » Il se retourna et me souris. Je soupirais.

« Raah, sérieux, sale gamin. » J'embrassais son front.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » dit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur son livre. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je lui arrachais le livre et le posais autre part. Puis je m'assis sur ses genoux et il devint immédiatement rouge pivoine.

« Baekhyun, on est à la médiathèque, là. »

« Et ? »

« Il y a des petits enfants en bas, qui lisent des trucs sur les dinosaures. »

« J'ai jamais dis que j'allais faire quelque chose. » Je fis la moue. « Waah, Channie est un pervers ! »

« Naan ! » Chanyeol leva les mains en guise de protestation. Je les pris et l'embrassais de force. Il me rendit tout de suite le baiser mais s'arrêta en gémissant :

« Baekhyun, sois patient. M-mon dernier examen est d-demain. » Mais il ne fit pas d'effort pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore. Je calais ma tête dans son cou, un de ses points sensibles.

« Pas envie d'attendre. » me plaignis-je en suçant son cou.

« Baekhyun, mes sunbaes vont venir aussi aujourd'hui. » protesta-t-il bien qu'il me serra plus fort.

« M'en fiche. » Je le mordais, l'entendant soupirer de plaisir.

« Putain, tu m'énerves. » Chanyeol me prit la tête et m'embrassa, attrapant mes fesses en même temps. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et il essaya de mordiller ma langue avec ses dents. Je sentis la pression dans son pantalon et ricanait mentalement.

Nous entendîmes ensuite une voix dangereusement près et je me figeais.

« La salle F4 est là ? » Nous entendîmes une voix d'homme. Dès que je vis la poignée se tourner, je me cachait sous le bureau. Chanyeol ajusta ses lunettes et remis en ordre ses livres et ses vêtements. Il remis correctement sa chaise et la rapprocha bien de la table, pour me cacher j'imagine. Je ricanait, ne prenant pas au sérieux la situation.

« Chanyeol ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

« O-oui ! » bégaya Channie. Les pas approchèrent de la table et l'homme sembla poser quelque chose dessus.

« Chanyeol, tu as quelque chose, là, » dit-il. Chanyeol toucha sa bouche et rougit en essuyant ma salive.

« Hahahahahaha, » je ne me retins pas de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Chanyeol ? » demanda l'homme.

« Rien ! Je rigolais juste parce que... La chimie c'est drôle ! » Chanyeol essaya d'imiter mon rire tendit que je me taisais et retournais à mon plan initial.

Voyant que mon Channie était toujours dur, je décidais de l'aider un peu.

« Bon, commençons la présentation. »

Je me rapprochais doucement et déboutait son jean. Sa main descendit immédiatement pour m'arrêter.

« Je commences mais j'espère que tu prendras des notes Chanyeol ! Je ne referais pas les manipulations. » Au bruit des pas,je compris qu'il était en train de fixer un projecteur.

« Hé, Baekhyun, tu fais quoi là ? » Il se baissa sous la table, ce qui me fit sourire sournoisement.

« Me parles pas comme ça Channie. Je veux juste t'aider. Si tu es dans cet état, tu ne vas pas pouvoir étudier correctement. » gloussais-je.

« C'est mauvais ! » soupira Chanyeol.

« Hm ? T'as dis quelque chose ? » demanda l'homme.

« Non non ! » Chanyeol essaya de sourire.

« Eeeeh, pourquoi tu prends pas des notes ? Prends un papier et un crayon ! » le réprimanda l'homme.

« O-oui. » Chanyeol enleva à contre-coeur la main qui bloquait la mienne. Je gloussais une nouvelle fois, en ouvrant sa braguette.

« Donc je te disais... » L'homme s'approcha mais je m'en fichais.

-Autre chose, j'avais caché tout les caleçons de Channie, pour être sûr qu'il n'en porterait pas aujourd'hui. Héhéhéhé, Je savais qu'il n'oserait pas porter celui de quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais raison, il n'en portait pas.

J'enlevais doucement son pantalon, jouant avec ses parties avec plaisir. Je vis Channie mordre ses lèvres et serrer son stylo.

« Bon commençons la présentation. » L'homme mit en route son power point. Je commençais moi aussi ma leçon.

La table était plutôt basse, ma tête touchait le haut de celle-ci. Je passais doucement mes doigts autour de la base de son sexe, le faisant agripper son stylo plus fort.

Chanyeol essaya désespérément de ne pas gémir lorsque je léchais la partie supérieure de son membre, son point faible que je connaissais bien maintenant. Puis je caressais son membre et les jambes de Chanyeol s'écartèrent, je sentis qu'il était très crispé.

« Chanyeol, tu m'écoutes ?! » Chanyeol hocha désespérément la tête, toujours en se mordant les lèvres. Je pris finalement sa _ dans la bouche tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Je me demandais si il aimerait que je le mordille un peu... Je mordais donc doucement le sommet de son membre en effectuant des va-et-viens avec l'autre main. Il gémit plutôt fort.

L'homme mit sa vidéo sur pause.

« T'as dis quelque chose, Chanyeol ? »

« Non.. J'ai rien entendu et rien dit. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Je gloussais pendant que l'homme remettait sa vidéo.

Une de mes mains de Chanyeol me tenait la tête, me forçant à aller plus vite et plus loin et je pouvais sentir les vibrations de ses hanches qui bougeaient d'elles-mêmes.

« P-plus vite.. »

**« **L'animation n'est pas à ton goût Chanyeol ? » demanda le mec et je souris. J'aurais pu demander la même chose.

« Non, c'est.. c'est pas ça.. »

« Chanyeol ! Tu dors ou quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas du tout écouter . Quand je te regardes, tu as la tête en l'air et les yeux fermés ! On fera ça une autre fois. »

Chanyeol hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bon... » J'entendis le bruit des papiers tandis que je continuais de sucer Channie. J'allais plus vite encore et Chanyeol finit par venir. Je léchais la substance et remarquais que nous avions sali le dessous de la table. Dégradation de biens publics.

Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je sortis du dessous de la table. Chanyeol se balançait sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Je me levais.

« Channie ? Tu es fâché ? »

« ...Non. Mais Onew-hyung doit être super énervé. »

« T'es sûr que t'es pas fâché ? »

« Non. » répondit-il en souriant à moitié.

« Bon, tu as encore des trucs à faire. » Je ris et m'approchais de lui.

[Note de moi : Aloors... Il se passe des trucs de malade dans ce chapitre, Baekhyun est un fou. x)

En fait, je traduis la fanfic' d'une fille de Singapour mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de mettre le lien original :

story/view/214537/apartment-18c-fluff-yaoi-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo/18

Donc voilà. Le chapitre suivant est un peu plus court, c'est du Taoris. Pour vous donner un avant-goût, les gens de l'appartement 18C vont en vacances à la mer, et il aura des révélations sur Chen. ah. Puis merci d'avoir lu jusque là, mais j'espère que vous lirez jusqu'à la fin, j'ai traduis que 6 chapitres pour le moment mais il y en a 54 en tout. ._. Bref, bonne lecture !:)


	7. Mi Xao Don

**VII**

**PDV De Kris**

Toute la semaine, je m'étais réveillé tout seul.

Honnêtement, j'avais fini par m'habituer à dormir avec Tao. Je dormais mieux lorsqu'il était dans mes bras.

La troisième nuit où nous avions dormis ensemble, je l'avais serré dans mes bras aussi. Il n'avait rien dit mais c'était toujours lui qui venait en premier. Nous ne parlâmes même pas de regonfler le matelas. De toute façon ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Puis je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'adorais quand Tao me montait dessus comme un petit panda. Tao se levait toujours tôt pour aller à son entraînement de Wushu. C'était sûrement grâce à ça qu'il avait des jambes si longues et musclées, et un torse si sculpté et bien bâti...

Raah, fallait pas que j'y pense.

J'étais tout seul à la maison aujourd'hui. Baekyoel étaient à la médiathèque pour étudier, Hunhan était partis au cinéma, SuLay devaient être collés comme des sangsues quelque part, Tao était à son entraînement.. moi je restais à la maison pour étudier. Chen et Xiumin, pas là non plus, shopping j'imagine et enfin, Kai avait un shoot photo toute la journée.

« Je suis rentré ! » Ma mauvaise humeur disparut instantanément en entendant la voix de Tao.

« Salut Tao, comment était ton entraînement ? »

« Fatiguant... et tes études ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant à manger dans les placards de la cuisine.

« C'était aussi excitant que des études peuvent l'être. » dis-je en tournant les pages de mon cahier sans faire attention au contenu.

« T'as faim ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu veux que je te fasses un truc ? » demanda Tao. Je me tournais vers lui.

« Non c'est bon, je suis sûr que tu es fatigué. Laisse, je vais le faire. Vas te laver plutôt. Je te l'apporterais dans ta chambre. »  
Tao avait l'air épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'il ne protesta pas.

« Merci Gege, » soupira-t-il en allant vers sa chambre.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Gege. »

« Ah. C'était juste pour être sûr de t'avoir entendu. » Je me retournais et souris.

Je décidais de faire ce plat vietnamien que j'avais appris récemment : Mi Xao Don

[Se prononce : Mee Sao Yong.]

J'adorais cuisiner ça. C'était un mélange de nouilles sautées avec des légumes et la sauce de votre choix. Très facile à préparer. [C'était le moment pub culinaire. :3]

Après avoir fini de cuisiner, je mis les nouilles sur un plateau, avec de l'eau et des couverts. Je l'apportais dans la chambre de Tao, ouvrant la porte avec ma jambe. Il étendait ses jambes sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et me sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? Ça sens bon ! » Tao se leva en se léchant les babines.

« Juste quelque chose que j'ai appris y a pas longtemps. » je gloussais et le poussais vers le bureau où je posais la nourriture. Il s'assit juste pour se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je en cherchant ce que j'avais pu oublier.

« Je ne sais pas utiliser les baguettes, » dit Tao en se grattant la tête. Je gloussais.

« Je t'apprendrais, » dis-je sans m'arrêter de rire.

Après lui avoir appris, il mangea aisément et me dit qu'il allait dormir quand il eut fini. J'étais dans la cuisine, en train de faire la vaisselle et je me souvenais soudainement que j'avais oublié l'assiette dans sa chambre. Je retournais donc dans la chambre de Tao et le vis étendu par terre, contemplant le plafond.

« Tao, que fais-tu par terre ? » demandais-je en essayant de le relever.

« Je n'arrives pas à dormir, » soupira-t-il en se jetant sur son lit. Je ramassais les coussins, et les posaient sur le lit. Je commençais à enlever mes chaussures. J'étais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Tu fais quoi, Kris ? » me demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Tu veux dormir ? » demandais-je en réutilisant ses mots. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et sembla repenser au soir où il m'avait dit la même phrase. Il rougit et se cacha derrière un oreiller.

« Hééééé, pourquoi tu deviens timide, Panda boy ? » Je me glissais sous les couvertures mais il s'éloigna de moi.

« Tao ? » Je lui caressais la joue et il se retourna. Il rougissait toujours et je lui souris. Il baissa les yeux et se trouva une soudaine passion pour les oreillers.

Je me rapprochais de lui, l'entourais de mes bras et le fis monter sur moi, car je savais qu'il aimait bien dormir sur les gens. Il continua de rougir et de sourire.

« Merci Kris, » murmura-t-il « mais je ne peux toujours pas dormir. Enfin, c'est plus pour les mêmes raisons... »  
Il se redressa et me regarda.

« Bah c'est con, parce que je ne bouge pas d'ici. » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et il rougit encore plus. Mon cœur battait vraiment vite et la chambre était tellement silencieuse que je suis sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Je me redressais aussi et l'embrassais sur le front, fermant les yeux pour profiter un moment avant de m'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre le sourire qui retroussait mes lèvres. J'étais heureux que Tao ne m'ait pas repoussé. J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour voir que Tao me fixait.

« T'es vraiment beau, Kris, » dit-il en me fixant toujours.

« C'est exactement ce que les géants comme moi aime entendre, » dis-je en le recouchant sur moi, « maintenant, dors. »

« Mmmm, » Tao soupira et se détendit, déjà à moitié endormi.

Après quelque minutes, Tao s'endormit paisiblement contre moi.


	8. Première fois (Sulay)

**VIII**

**PDV De Lay**

Suho était vraiment sur ses gardes avec moi ces derniers temps.  
Comme si j'étais fais de verre.

Il portait des cols roulés.  
Il ne me touchait pas.

Et il dormait dans sa chambre.

Je n'avais vraiment rien voulu dire ou faire qui puisse l'ennuyer.

Mais c'était ma punition pour l'histoire du carnaval.

Je soupirais et m'allongeais dans mon lit, les mains derrières la tête.

Il faisait chaud dans cette chambre. Je décidais donc d'enlever ma chemise et une sensation de fraîcheur parcourue mon corps.

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer.  
C'était Suho. Il avança mais fit bien attention de s'arrêter un ou deux mètres avant mon lit. Je lui souris.

« Salut »

« Je suis juste venu te dire bonne nuit. » Il sourit tandis que j'essayais de ne pas froncer des sourcils.

« Oh, d'accord. » dis-je en essayant de mon mieux de ne pas paraître perdu. Suho m'embrassa sur la joue, comme il le faisait avant.

Je décidais tout de même de tourner la tête pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Sachant qu'il allait me rejeter, je me dépêchais de passer mes mains autour de sa tête pour le rapprocher. D'abord, il tenta de me rejeter mais j'étais plus fort et le maintenais serré contre moi. Après deux secondes de résistance, il se détendit et me rendit le baiser. Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ma langue et il entrouvrit la bouche pour moi. Je dominais aisément, explorant les moindre recoins de sa bouche.

« L-Lay-ah ahhh » haleta-t-il. Je sentais qu'il essayait de me rejeter, n'appréciant même pas ce que nous voulions tout les deux. Je mordis doucement sa lèvre, pour le persuader d'écouter son corps et pas son esprit. Il abandonna rapidement, se serrant contre moi.

Une de ses mains caressait mon visage et l'autre mes cheveux. Je sentais les formes de son corps bien que mon édredon me séparait de celui-ci. J'enlevais donc mon édredon afin que nos corps se touche et il frissonna de plaisir, me donnant la chair de poule à mon tour. Je le collais à moi, en bougeant bien ma jambe entre les siennes afin de faire des frictions et d'appuyer sur l'endroit sensible. Il gémit tout en m'embrassant, ce qui me donna la tête qui tourne. Mes mains caressaient son torse à travers son t-shirt et je pouvais sentir ses muscles bien découpés. Je m'éloignais de la bouche de Suho, nous permettant de respirer un peu. Puis j'embrassais sa clavicule saillante et suçais son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge se forme. Ensuite, Suho releva la tête, laissant entrevoir encore plus de peau. Affamé, j'embrassais son cou, ses joues puis retournait à sa bouche, où je laissais ma langue prendre possession de la sienne. Je sentis la pression dans son pantalon, et en la sentant, la mienne se forma à son tour.

C'était tellement bon, tout ça parce qu'il m'avait privé pendant une semaine. J'essayais de me rappeler si ça l'avait perturbé. Mais je penses que ce n'était que moi. Bref.

Je lui arrachais son t-shirt, impatient de dévorer sa peau.

Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin sous son pantalon. Je commençais à caresser l'objet de mes désir, qui était maintenant totalement dur. Ses hanches se frottèrent contre les miennes, nous faisant tout deux gémir de plaisir. J'attrapais l'objet de mon désir et commençais à faire des va-et-viens doucement, pour l'embêter.

« P-Plus vite L-Lay » gémit-il en m'embrassant. Je l'embrassais un peu plus bas. Mes lèvres effleurèrent brièvement sa paume d'Adam, puis je léchais ses clavicules et continuais mon chemin vers son abdomen tout tirant sur ses bas.

Mes mains n'avaient pas quittées l'objet de mes désir, tandis que je faisais habilement tourner ma langue dans sa fente. Je ne quittais pas son visage des yeux. Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche ensuite et observais la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient sur ses paupières mi-closes. Elles se pincèrent quand je passais ma langue sur son membre dur, et ses yeux roulèrent tandis que je bougeais la tête.

Il n'était toujours pas détendu : il retenait ses hanches de bouger et s'agrippait aux draps de mon lit.

« Je ne suis pas fait en verre Suho-ah, je ne me casserais pas si tu me touches, » dis-je en sentant les vibrations dans mon corps. Sa main agrippa immédiatement mes cheveux, et ses hanches commencèrent doucement à bouger.

« T'arrêtes pas, » marmonnais-je en embrassant la base de son sexe. Il lâcha un grognement si profond et bestial que ma _ devient dur comme elle ne l'a jamais été. J'embrassais une dernière fois l'objet que j'avais attendu pendant 2 ans et retournait à sa bouche.

« L-Lay-ah, » soupira-t-il tandis que je titillais la peau tendu de ses fesses.

« Dis-moi si je dois arrêter ou aller moins vite, » dis-je en le regardant sérieusement. Il acquiesça et m'embrassa furtivement. Je laissais entrer un doigt dans son intérieur et il mordit un peu trop fort ma lèvre inférieure. J'ignorais le frisson qui parcourait mon dos, il devait souffrir bien plus que moi.

Quand il se détendit, je glissais un autre doigt à l'intérieur. Il tira d'un coup sec sur mon pantalon, et je jetais tout les vêtements qui me restaient.

Une chose étrange se passa ensuite.

_Il domina nos baisers et je le laissais faire._

Je me concentrais sur mes doigts pendant qu'il m'embrassais. Quand il sembla vraiment détendu, je glissais un troisième doigt. Je courbais légèrement les doigts, essayant de trouver ce que j'allais heurter encore et encore plus tard.

Il émit un grognement puissant et arrêta de m'embrasser, haletant, le dos tendu et voûté.

« Ahh... Ahhh, Lay c'est bon là... » Il frappa l'endroit une dernière fois, mais je ne pouvais plus retenir mon corps

« L-Lay ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ça fera peut-être mal, n'aie pas peur de me dire si c'est le cas, » le rassurais-je en alignant mon _ avec son trou. Il hocha la tête.

**PDV De Suho**

Je hochais la tête.

Je m'en foutais que ça fasse mal, je le voulais tellement.

Ensuite, il se glissa en moi, et je glapis, griffant son dos. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je sentis de la buée naître dans mes yeux. Lay se baissa et embrassa mes paupières. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez avant de s'attaquer passionnellement à mes lèvres. Je sentis une de ses mains masser doucement ma jambe et l'autre, ma taille.

La douleur disparut mais pas l'inconfort. Je m'accrochais à lui lorsqu'il grogna qu'il allait bouger.

Il bougea doucement, et je savais qu'il prenait sur lui pour se contenir. L'inconfort se transforma en plaisir et je bougeais inconsciemment mes hanches.

« P-Plus vite » Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements plus longtemps. Lui aussi, il grogna tout en s'enfonçant plus vite en moi.

Je ne savais que Lay était si fort.

Lay s'enfonçait dans différents endroits -que j'ignorais jusque là, cherchant quelque chose à l'évidence.

Je sentis une vague d'euphorie monter en moi lorsqu'il heurta un de ses endroits et je gémis en jetant ma tête en arrière, mes mains étaient moites et mon corps se raidit de part en part.

Lay s'enfonça encore dans cet endroit et je ne sentis plus mes jambes. Ses doigts agrippèrent mon sexe et commencèrent à le titiller. J'étais parcouru d'une intensité extrême de part en part.

« Lay je vais- » Je me répandis sans avoir le temps de finir, en jetant un peu sur nos poitrine. Je gémit, atteignant l'orgasme. Lay vient peu de temps après, répandant sa chaleur en moi. Il grogna et s'effondra sur moi, mais sans sortir de mon corps.

« Merci, » il me sourit, fatigué « Merci, mon ange. »

Mon cœur fit un bond et j'observais son magnifique visage, les yeux clos et les lèvres gonflé, marquées par mes morsures. Je me pelotonnais contre lui, installant ma tête dans le creux doux et chaud de son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras et son souffle se calma.

« Suho, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Lay. » répondis-je sans hésitation. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il sourit.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » marmonna-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Non, merci à toi » lui répondis-je endormi.

Lay commença à respirer plus profondément et je sentis le sommeil me gagner à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais résisté.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais qu'il était trop fragile pour mon appétit.

Il m'a montré que son appétit était aussi gros que le mien, si ce n'est plus.

Et je n'aurais jamais pensé être en dessous.


End file.
